Another Chance For Love
by yingfacherryblossom
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are finally together, but the man the shattered their happiness before has return with the same porpuse. What's going to happen now? Will he suceed once more?
1. The Problem

Another Chance For Love  
  
" talking " / thinking /  
  
Summery Sakura and Syaoran got married when they were 18 years old. But there marrige didn't work out. Syaoran kept letting the Elders control their lifes, until Sakura had enough of it and 2 years later asked fo a divorced. But Sakura didn't tell Syaoran something before the divorce. Now 4 years later she comes back as a famous model. What will happen when they meet again? Will Sakura and Syaoran get back together? Or will she marry Leo? S/S or S/L  
  
Chapter 1  
The Problem  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
A beautiful women sat on her balcony looking up at the stars. Her emerald eyes gave a sign of sadness while she was remembering her past.  
  
Flashback  
  
" Sakura will you marry me? " Asked the chess nut hair boy. He was showing her an engagement ring. The ring had a cherryblossom as the main design. The young brown hair girl with emerald eyes stared at him shock. She was not expecting that question.  
  
" Syaoran, I............. " But was cut off by the young boy's voice.  
  
" I know were only 18 years old, but I waqnt you to br my wife. If you say no, then the Elders will choose someone for me. I l9ove you Sakura and you love me. Will be happy together. I promise. " With taht she agrred.  
  
" Alright, I will marry you Syaoran. " With that he took her inot his arms and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Sakura got up from her chair and walked inside her apartment. She was usually cherrful, but not now, not with the news that was giving to her. Sakura had become a very famous model. From Japan and other places she is considererd the very best. Now she was to go to Hong Kong and show of some of the new models of clothes made by Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo had become a very famous designer.  
  
/ What am I going to do / She thought. / If I go back he'll find out the truth. No, if he finds out I'll be doomed. I have to do something. / Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
" Mushi mushi, " Said Sakura.  
  
" Hey sweetie, are you alright? " Someone asked from the other side of the line.  
  
" Hi Leo. I'm fine ( she lied ) why do you ask? "  
  
" Well because when our boss told you that we were going to Hong Kong, you started to look really pale. Tell me Sakura, is there something wrong? Does it have to do with Shalon? " Adked Leo.  
  
" No. " She said quickly. Sakura took a deep breath and said " I'm just really tired drom all the work ( she lied again ) and I just wanted some vacationes. "  
  
" Well don't worry. I'm sure our boss will give you some vacationes after we go to Hong Kong. " He said not beliving a single word that Sakura had said.  
  
" Cant just I take my vacationes now and send someone else instead of me. "  
  
" Are you crazy honey? Our boss wants to send the very best and your our best. "  
  
Sakura took another deep breath and said " Can't you talk to him and tell him that I'm not up to it? "  
  
" Alright, I'll tell him but I don't promise you anything ok. " He said.  
  
" Arigato Leo. "  
  
" Don't worry about it, I love you. "  
  
" Yeah me to. She said with not too much enthusiasom. " Goodnight. "  
  
" Goodnight. " He said with a bit ois sadness. Her answer wasn't the one he was expecting. They had been going out for more than a year and still she hasn't told him that she loves him. " Sweet dreams. "  
  
That would be impossible. How could she sleep knowing what was going to happen. Sakura hung up and looked at her watch. It was 11:38 P.M. Shedidn't miond though, tomorrow was her day off. She went to her bedroom and put on her pijama. She looked at her in the mirror. What she was a tall skinny woman. With beautiful brown shoulder length hair. But what was more beautiful about that women are her emerald eyes. She laid down on her bed. She wasn't sleepy so she started remevering her past again.  
  
Flashback  
  
" Sakura you look so kawaii! " Said Tomoyo excited.  
  
" I'm so nervous Tomoyo. " Said a nervous and excited Sakura.  
  
" Of course you are. In a few hours your going to be Mrs. Sakura Li. " Said Tomoyo still excited.  
  
" Tomoyo I don't care about the name. The only thing that I care about is that I'm going to be Syaoran's forever. " She said happy.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
" How wrong I was. " She said in a soft whisper.  
  
Next Day  
  
" Ring, ring "  
  
" Mushi mushi. " Said Sakura.  
  
" Ohaiyo Sakura. " Said Tomoyo with a bit of a worry tone.  
  
" Ohaiyo Tomoyo. " She said aswell.  
  
" I've just found out about our new plan. They told me we're going to Hong Kong. What do you think? "  
  
" I think it's terrible. You know I can't go back to Hong Kong. Too many people knew who I was over there, and if Leo finds out...... I just don't want to think about it. "  
  
" Sakura we both know that's not your problem. You don't care if Leo finds out that you were the wife of the most important guy in Hong Kong. Your problem is Shalon. "  
  
" Shalon is not a problem Tomoyo! " She said almost yelling.  
  
" Sakura don't yell. I'm not saying that HE is a problem, WHO he is, IS. "  
  
" I'm sorry Tomoyo, is that I just don't know what to do. If I go back to Hong Kong a million things could happen. You know how many things I did to protect Shalon and myself. When I got this job as a model I used my maiden name so that no one would recognize me. Everyone knows me as Sakura Amaya except you. If I go to Hong Kong I'll be knows as Sakura Li and Leo and everyone else will make a connection between the name Li and Shalon. " She said despretely.  
  
" Sakura I think your exageraring. I know they will be suprise when they find out, but no one will make any conections. Maybe Leo, but you can talk to him and everything will be fine. " Said Tomoyo trying to give Sakura some hope. She knew how much Sakura had suffered and now she was afraid that all pain might come back again.  
  
" Maybe your right Tomoyo, I really hope your are. "  
  
" Knock knock "  
  
" I've got to go Tomoyo. Someone is at the door. "  
  
" Alright, bye. "  
  
" Bye. "  
  
Sakura stood up from the sofa and walked to the door. She opened it and stare in shock at that person.  
  
" You! "  
  
Author's Note: I just realize that chapter 1 was chapter 5 so gomen for the mistake. Keep on reading.  
  
yingfacherryblossom 


	2. Tomoyo's and Eriol's Plan

Author's note: I do not own Cardcaptors, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 2  
Tomoyo's and Eriol's Plan  
  
" What are you doing here? " Asked Sakura still shocked. She was starring at a man about 25 years old. His tall and strong. With short blond hair that was nicely combed. His stunning blue eyes looked into Sakura's.  
  
" Is there a problem that I visit you my cherry blossom, " said Leo warmly. ( Sorry, I know that it was not who you expected. But you'll know why later. )  
  
Sakura made a pist off face. She didn't like Leo calling her cherry blossom. It wasn't because she didn't like the name. It was because Syaoran was the first person who ever called her cherry blossom and she respected that.  
  
" Leo, I told you a million time not to call me cherry blossom, " she said sounding pist off.  
  
" Gomen cherry, um I mean Sakura, " he said with a gomen face. " Can I come in? " Sakura stepped aside allowing him to pass. That day she was wearing a pink long sleeve blouse with vaish pants and white ten shoes. They both walked into her living room and sat down on a sofa.  
  
" So why are you here? " Asked Sakura with her calm voice.  
  
" Didn't you tell me to talk to my father ( his father is there boss ) and ask him if he could send someone else instead of you? "  
  
" Yeah I did, " her eyes showing a bit of hope. " So what did he say? "  
  
" I'm sorry sweetie, but you'll have to go. "  
  
" What! "  
  
" My father said that you'll probably nervous, but don't worry you'll be fine. We really need you to go. It all depends on you and the new models of clothes to sign the contract with the Li Company.  
  
Sakura stood up quickly. Her eyes stared at him in shock. The company she is going to model for belongs the Li family.  
  
" Sakura what's wrong? All of the sudden you turn pale. "  
  
" Your father wants me to model for th.th..the LI family! " " I know that there a stricked family, but you're a great model. They wont say anything mean to you, on the contriary, they'll probably say that your great and beautiful. "  
  
" No they wouldn't " she thought.  
  
Daydream  
  
" Now I shall present to you our star model, Sakura Amaya, " said her boss.  
  
Sakura walked down the ail, modeling one of Tomoyo's dresses.  
  
" She's not Sakura Amaya, " said a strong voice.  
  
Sakura froze. She looked at the man who had said that. I t was Syaoran. He was looking at her with anger. She tried to run, but she was paralyzed.  
  
" You are lying Mr. Li, " said Leo defending Sakura.  
  
" Oh believe me, I know Sakura better than anyone. "  
  
" How dare you call her by her first name! "  
  
" I call her by her first name because she was my wife! "  
  
Everyone gasp, except for the Li family of course.  
  
" She. Sakura you were his WIFE! "  
  
End of Daydream  
  
" Leo, there's no way I'm going to Hong Kong. "  
  
" Sakura you have to go. Your our main hope on getting that contract with the Li Company. "  
  
" I don't care, I wont go. "  
  
" Why are you acting like this. You act as if your afraid of going to Hong Kong. What are you afraid of? Or better, who are you afraid of? "  
  
Sakura couldn't handle it anymore. This situation was getting out of her hands. If Leo couldn't help her then no one could.  
  
" Leo, onegai leave. "  
  
" But Sakura. " " Onegai. "  
  
Leo got up and left. Sakura sat down on the sofa. She was really desperate.  
  
" What am I going to do, " she thought. " I'm doom, I'm doom. I'm going to lose everything. " A tear drop fell from her emerald eye.  
  
" Ring, ring "  
  
Sakura doubt it on answering, but she thought it might be important.  
  
" Mushi mushi "  
  
" Sakura what's wrong, you sound so upset? " Said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura couldn't hold it anymore. She started to cry as hard as she could.  
  
" Sakura why are you crying? What's wrong? Tell me, " said Tomoyo worried.  
  
" Do you know who is the family that owns the company that I'm suppose to model for? "  
  
" No. "  
  
" Well guess what, " she said ironically. " It's the Li family. "  
  
" What! "Tomoyo almost fell out of her chair. " Sakura I didn't know. What are you going to do? "  
  
" What can I do? " She said with no hope. " I'll just have to watch my whole life fall apart. "  
  
" No it wont Sakura, " said Tomoyo firmly. " I'll take care of this. "  
  
" Ho.. " But Tomoyo didn't let her finish. She had hung up before Sakura can say a word.  
  
Tomoyo's place  
  
" I really hope Eriol is still in love with me, " said Tomoyo. She got a cold glass of water and drank it all in one sip. Then took a couple of deep breaths. She was really nervous. Tomoyo picked up the phone and started dialing.  
  
Hong Kong  
  
" Ring, ring "  
  
" Li Residents, " said a servant.  
  
" May I speak to Mr. Hizaraga, " she said.  
  
" One moment please, " said the servant. She went into the living room. In the sofa sat a strong man. His blue hair combed nicely. His blue eyes hidden behind his glasses. He was reading some documents. In front of him was a woman. Her black her behind her in two pigtails. Her red eyes placed on the pages of the magazine that she is reading.  
  
" Mr. Hizaraga, someone is on the phone for you, " said the servant handing him the phone. Meilin didn't even look up; She was too busy reading her magazine. Eriol put the phone up to his ear.  
  
" Hizaraga speaking. "  
  
" It's been a long time. "  
  
He froze with the sound of her voice. He never expected her to call him. He took a deep breath. With a surprise tone he responded. " To.. moyo. "  
  
Meilin looked at him with surprise. " Tomoyo, " she whispered with a tone of not believing.  
  
" I guess you must be surprise with my call Eriol. "  
  
" Of course I am. It's really been a long time. "  
  
" Well this call is about Sakura and Syaoran. "  
  
" About Sakura and Syaoran? "  
  
Meilin looked at him with a curios face. " Why would Tomoyo want to speak about Sakura and Syaoran? " She asked herself. She got up and sat herself next to Eriol.  
  
" What about them? "He asked.  
  
" Are you alone? "  
  
" No, Meilin is next to me. She's as surprise as I am. Why? "  
  
" Even better, " she thought. " I need you and Meilin to help me. "  
  
" Why? What's going on over there? "  
  
" Look, something big is going to happen. If we don't do something Sakura as well Syaoran could get hurt. "  
  
Eriol stood up quickly. Meilin looked at him with a " what's going on " face.  
  
" What's going to happen? "  
  
" In less then a month, Sakura and Syaoran are going to meet and who knows what will happen. Unless we do something. "  
  
"What do you mean Sakura and Sayoran are going to see each other. How do you know? Didn't you tell Syaoran that Sakura never made contact with you. "  
  
Flashback  
  
" Tomoyo were is Sakura! " Yelled a desperate Syaoran. He grabbed Tomoyo's arms so that she wouldn't escape.  
  
" I don't know, " lied Tomoyo.  
  
" Of course you know! " Yelled Syaoran. " You're her best friend! You have to know where she is! "  
  
" Syaoran you're hurting me! "Said Tomoyo screaming. Eriol came in running. He took Syaoran's hands of Tomoyo's arms. She went to him. Eriol put his arms around Tomoyo protectively.  
  
" Sakura hasn't made contact with me. She said that she never would because I might tell you, " she lied again. Tomoyo knew perfectly well were Sakura was. But she swore to her that she would never tell Syaoran. Especially now.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
" I lied, " she said but with no shame on her tone.  
  
" How could you Tomoyo. "?  
  
" I had to. I promised her that I would never tell anyone were she was. "  
  
" What do you expect me to do? "  
  
" Look we have to do something so this matter wont get worst. "Tomoyo said trying to think of a plan.  
  
" Alright. This is what will do. "  
  
Syaoran's Room  
  
He was sitting on his bed. The bed that he ones shared with Sakura. There were so many precious moments recorded on that bed.  
  
Flashback  
  
" Syaoran put me down, " Sakura said sweetly. Syaoran had her in his arms.  
  
" One moment my cherry blossom, " he said sweetly to her ear. He laid her down on the bed. Then he laid himself on top of her. He kissed her passionly on the lips. Then his lips traveled down her throat while one his hands played with her hair and the other one around her waist.  
  
" I love Syaoran. "  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Syaoran had become a strong man. He was very handsome and with his messy chess nut hair made him look even better. But he had become a cold man. (Not that he was a really nice and sweat, but he was nicer than now.) He missed Sakura, who wouldn't. She would always make him feel happy. But she left him. He had change. He no longer allowed the elders to manipulate him. How could he. They had some blame as well because they pushed Sakura out of his life. He was more mature. When he makes a decision he never takes a step back, no matter what.  
  
" Knock knock. "  
  
" Come in, " he said with his strong voice.  
  
" Syaoran I need to speak with you, " said Eriol kind of nervous. He didn't know how Syaoran would react.  
  
" What is it. "?  
  
" It's about Sakura. "  
  
What's the plan? What is Eriol going to tell Syaoran?  
  
Author's note: I'm glad you guys like my story. I want to give a thanks to Laura Sorrow Akity Sesshowmaru Silent Rain LilDragonkeeper Kazeko-chan darkmagic JUNEmango  
  
Thanks for your comments. I know some of you guys expected someone else at the door, but maybe on the next chapter it'll come true. Also, did you guys like the Daydream? Tell what you think because I don't know if I should use it on the following chapters. As always you can write to me at yingfacherryblossom@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks,  
yingfacherryblossom 


	3. Arrival To Hong Kong

Author's note: I do not own Cardcaptors, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Arrival to Hong Kong  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
" So Sakura why are you not coming to eat with us today?" Asked Fugitaka.  
  
" I'm too busy otusan, " she lied. She wasn't in the mood of going to her otusan's house. She needed to think. She knew if she went that Touya would suspect immediately that something is wrong. Sakura wasn't in the mood for hearing on of Touya's lectures either. " Tell everyone that I said hi. "  
  
" Alright, I will. Take care. "  
  
" I will. "  
  
Sakura hung up. She was kind of nervous after what Tomoyo had told her.  
  
Flashback  
  
" Sakura I resolve everything. "  
  
" What do you mean Tomoyo? "  
  
" I called Eriol and I... "  
  
" YOU WHAT! "  
  
" Sakura calm down and hear me out. " Tomoyo put her hands on Sakura's shoulders, forcing her to sit down. " Look, Eriol spoke to Syaoran. He told him about what's going to happen now. Syaoran said that he wouldn't say anything about you two. "  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it. " I can't believe it Tomoyo. "  
  
" There a catch. "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" Syaoran wants to see you. "  
  
" What! " Sakura stood up quickly. But Tomoyo made a sign motion her to sit down again,  
  
He wants to see you a week before the model shoot. "  
  
End of Flashback  
  
3 weeks later  
  
Hong Kong  
  
" Mr. Li I need you to sign this documents, " said his secretary. Syaoran signed the documents and then handed them to her. She took them and left. " I'll see her again, " he thought.  
  
Flashback  
  
Syaoran stood up from the bed quickly. " What about Sakura? "  
  
" She's coming to Hong Kong in 3 weeks. " Said Eriol with all the courage he could gather.  
  
" WHAT! "  
  
" Look Syaoran, don't say anything and just hear me ok. Sakura works as a model at the Geon Company. The one that we are going to sign a contract with. She is the model that is going to represent them. Tomoyo called a couple minutes ago and told me this. Tomoyo asked me to ask you not to say anything about what happened between you and Sakura. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Apparently no one were Sakura works except Tomoyo which is the designer of the clothes, knows that you two were married. And if someone finds out, they'll make a big deal about this and Sakura doesn't want that. That's why Tomoyo called. "  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything for a while. He needed to think. He wasn't going to let this chance escape. It was his chance to find out why Sakura really left him.  
  
" Tell Tomoyo that I wont say anything, but I want to see Sakura a week before the model shoot. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Don't ask and do what I tell you. "  
  
" Ok ok, you don't have to get rude or anything. "  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Next Day  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
" Sakura are you ready? Touya is waiting for us downstairs. " Said Tomoyo.  
  
" Yeah, just let me get my purse. " They both went outside to meet Touya. He was already sitting in the drivers seat. They both got in the car.  
  
" Monster I don't think it's a good idea that you go. "  
  
" Onichan, I'm not 11 years old anymore. I'm a woman and don't call me monster. "  
  
" Sorry, it's a habit. " They arrived at the airport. In there they meet with Leo, his father, and other people from the company.  
  
" Honey, " said Leo with a giant smile. He approached her and hugged her. Touya glared at him. " Onichan, why are you glaring at me. " Said Leo and gave him a big smile.  
  
" I'm not your onichan. " Touya said angry.  
  
" But someday you will. One day I'll get married to Sakura and then you'll become my brother in law."  
  
" I rather be the brother in law of the Chinese brat again than yours. "  
  
Leo didn't get it, but Sakura did.  
  
" Leo can you come over here for a moment, " said his father. Leo excused himself and walked over to his father.  
  
" Onichan since when do you like Syaoran more than Leo? "  
  
" I never said I like him, but I prefer him than Leo. Some how I don't know how, I trust him more than your boyfriend. After all his the." But Sakura placed her hand on his mouth.  
  
" Flight 648 to Hong Kong now boarding. "  
  
" Sakura we got to go. " Said Tomoyo. Sakura hugged Touya and then left with Tomoyo.  
  
A Couple Hours Later  
  
| |  
  
Hong Kong  
  
" Ring, ring "  
  
" Li Residents, " said a servant.  
  
" May I speak to Mr. Hizaraga. "  
  
" Who is calling? "  
  
" Daidouji Tomoyo. "  
  
" One moment please. " The servant went to the living room. In there were Eriol and Syoaran.  
  
" Mr. Hizaraga, Miss Daidouji is on the phone for you. " Eriol took the phone. Syaoran just starred at him.  
  
" Tomoyo. "  
  
" Hey Eriol. Sakura and I have arrived to Hong Kong. We're on the hotel now. "  
  
" Great, I'm glad that you guys are here. "  
  
" So what's going to happen next? "  
  
" Can you wait for a minute Tomoyo? "  
  
" Ok. "  
  
Eriol looked at Syaoran. " She's asking what's going to happen next? 2  
  
" Tell her to tell Sakura to meet me tomorrow at this address. " He handed Eriol a piece of paper. " 9:00 P.M. "  
  
" Tomoyo, do you have paper and pen? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" Alright tell Sakura to go to this address. " He gave her the address. " Tell her to go tomorrow at 9:00 P.M. "  
  
" Ok. "  
  
" So Tomoyo what are you going to do tomorrow night? "  
  
Tomoyo started to giggle. " You haven't change Eriol. "  
  
" So what do you say? Dinner tomorrow night? "  
  
" Alright, pick me up at 9:30. " " Ok see you then. " He hung up. He had a big smile on his face.  
  
" You don't waste anytime do you, " said Meilin entering the room.  
  
" What can I do. That woman has me crazy for her. " He said on his defense.  
  
Hotel  
  
" Sakura everything is ready. " Said Tomoyo.  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" Tomorrow at 9:00 P.M. at this address (she showed her the piece of paper.) you'll see Syaoran. "  
  
Sakura sat down hard on the sofa. Tomorrow she is to see Syaoran again. She felt really nervous. That night she didn't sleep well. She couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. Finally she fell asleep.  
  
Next Day  
  
" Sakura wake up, breakfast is ready. " Said Tomoyo.  
  
" It's to early, " she said half asleep.  
  
" Sakura it's 9:30. "  
  
" 9:30! " She said alarmed.  
  
" 9.30 A.M. " Tomoyo said calming her down. " Boy, you're really nervous. "  
  
" I couldn't sleep well. "  
  
" I can see. Leo called, he said to call him back. "  
  
" Ok. " Sakura picked up the phone and started dialing.  
  
" Hello. "  
  
" Hi Leo. "  
  
" Hey sweetie. You got my message. "  
  
" Hai. "  
  
" So I was thinking, how about we go to dinner tonight? "  
  
" I can't. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Well, because Tomoyo and I want to study the plans for the model shoot. " She lied.  
  
" Honey that's boring. Come on let's go to dinner. "  
  
" No Leo. Look I got to go. " She said just to cut him off.  
  
" But. "  
  
" Bye. " She hung up.  
  
" It looks like Leo is getting on your nerves. " Tomoyo said.  
  
" No is not that. I just don't want to keep lying to him. "  
  
" Alright, now we have a lot of things to do. "  
  
" Like what? "  
  
" What do you mean like what? I have to get you ready for tonight. You don't think your going to see Syaoran looking like that do you? We have to buy some new shoes to match with the new clothes that I made for you. "  
  
Night  
  
" Sakura you look so kawaii! " Said Tomoyo excited. Sakura was wearing a pink Chinese shirt with a short pink skirt. She was wearing black heels. She had her hair in a ponytail. She didn't wear too much make up because she didn't need it.  
  
"Tomoyo I'm so nervous. "  
  
" Don't worry everything will be alright. Go now the taxi is waiting for you. "  
  
Sakura got her purse and left. Tomoyo looked at her watch.  
  
" Oh my god! I better get hurry up Eriol is almost here. " She went running to her room.  
  
Taxi  
  
" Were would you like to go miss? " asked the taxi driver.  
  
" Take me to this address please. " She gave him the piece of paper.  
  
Syaoran's Apartment  
  
" It's already 9:20, were could she be? " Syaran asked himself.  
  
" Knock knock "  
  
Syaoran froze. He took a deep breath and walked over to the door. He opened it.  
  
" Sakura. "  
  
Author's note: Sorry I took so long to put this chapter up. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for your coments.  
  
yingfacherryblossom 


	4. The Meeting

Author's note: I don't own cardcaptors, Clamp does.  
  
"." talking /.. / thinking  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Meeting  
  
" Can I come in? " Sakura finally asked after starring at each other for than 5 minutes.  
  
" Uh yeah sure. " Said Syaoran nervously as he stepped at side.  
  
Sakura looked around the apartment. / It was definitely decorated by Syaoran. /  
  
" Would you like to sit down? " He said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
" Sure. " When she was about to sit. Her arm touch his and that made her whole body shake. Syaoran, of course, noticed that. He sat next to her.  
  
" Would you like anything to drink? "  
  
" No thanks. "  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
/ She looks so beautiful. She no longer looks like the little girl that I married. I've wonder if she has changed? Does she still feel something for me? Has she fallen in love with another man? / That last thought he didn't like it.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
/ He looks so handsome. His changed so much. He looks like a man now. Not like the young boy who propose to me. I wonder why does he have this apartment? Is it to see other women? / She started to get a bit jealous. / He had better not had this apartment when we were married. /  
  
My P.O.V.  
  
/ I'm here writing about to people who are abously getting jealous with the thoughts that are coming on there heads. What will happen? Only I know, he he he. /  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Sakura started to gather some courage. " So why did you wanted to see me? "  
  
" I wanted to ask you some questions. "  
  
" About what? "  
  
" Why did you leave me? "  
  
" Syaoran. " She stood up, but Syaoran grabbed her hand and pulled her down. Forcing her to sit down again, even closer to him than she was before. He looked at her in the eyes.  
  
" Where were you all this time? "  
  
" Does it matter. "  
  
" Hai it does. "  
  
She sigh. " I was in Japan. "  
  
" That's impossible. I sent people to look for you. They told me that you weren't in Japan. "  
  
" I know. The first year after our divorce, I traveled all over the world so your men wouldn't find me. "  
  
" Why were you hiding from me? "  
  
" Why were you looking for me? "  
  
" You know why. After our divorce you just disappeared. I wanted to know why you left me. You said you still loved me. Then why you leave me? "  
  
Sakura looked away. She couldn't stand to see Syaoran's face. He was practically begging her to tell him why. Should she tell him? No, he'll say why she didn't tell him before.  
  
Syaoran saw that Sakura was fitting with her self. He put his hand on her chin and made her turn her face to see him again. He brought her face closer to his. All of the sudden, he kissed her. He kissed her with more passion than he had ever done before. Sakura couldn't resist. Deep inside she wanted that as much as him. Slowly he pushed her with his body back until they both laid on the sofa. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Sakura knew what could happen if they didn't stop, but she didn't care anymore. Her thoughts were over powered by her feelings. The same thing was happening to Syaoran.  
  
"Ring, ring "  
  
They both separated. The sound was coming from Sakura's purse. It was her cell phone. Sakura tried to reach her purse, but Syaoran stopped her.  
  
" Don't. " He started kiss her again.  
  
Sakura wasn't going to answer, but her cell phone kept ringing. " It maybe important. " She said. She softly pushed Syaoran off her and sat on the sofa. She got her cell phone.  
  
" Hello. "  
  
" Sweetie where are you? "  
  
It was Leo. She had completely for gotten about him.  
  
" Oh hi. "  
  
" Where are you? I call at the hotel and they said that neither you nor Tomoyo were there. "  
  
" I'm taking a walk. Hey I'll call you later bye. "She hung up without letting him answer.  
  
" Who was that? " Asked Syaoran.  
  
" A friend. " She said nervous  
  
" A friend calls you sweetie. " He said trying not to show his jealousy.  
  
/ Could he be jealous? /  
  
" Answer me Sakura. "  
  
" Look Syaoran I don't have to give you any explanations. " With that she stood up and walked towards the door, but Syaoran stopped her.  
  
" Oh yes you do. " He brought her closer to him.  
  
" Syaoran I." But he didn't allow her to speak. He started to kiss her again. He slowly took her to the bedroom. When they reached the door Sakura pushed him back slowly.  
  
" Syaoran I can't do this. " She quickly got her purse and left. This time Syaoran didn't stop her.  
  
RESTURANT  
  
" Well Tomoyo I guess you must be happy now. " Said Eriol.  
  
" Well I am. I'm a famous designer and Sakura has to wear the clothes that I make no matter what. But.."  
  
" But what? "  
  
" Sometimes I fell like I'm missing something. "  
  
" Maybe you're missing me. " He put his hand on top of hers.  
  
" Eri. " He put one of his fingers on her lips.  
  
" Don't say anything. " He got closer to her. Then he kissed her. A couple minutes later they separated.  
  
" Eriol I.. " But he didn't let her talk.  
  
" Tomoyo when you left I felt like my whole world fell apart. You knew that I loved you and I still do. You don't know how much pain it caused me when you left. I want you back."  
  
" Eriol. "  
  
" Tomoyo I'm not asking you to marry me right now, but I do want you to be my wife. "  
  
Tomoyo looked at him in shock. " Eriol I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting this. "  
  
" Tomoyo don't say no. At least think about it. "  
  
" Ok I will. Take me back to hotel onegai. Tomorrow I'll give you and answer. "  
  
Eriol paid the bill. They drove in silence. They didn't say a word until they got to the hotel. They were in the front entrance.  
  
" I'll pick you up for lunch tomorrow. " Said Eriol.  
  
" Ok. "  
  
He kissed once more on the lips. Then he turned around and left. Tomoyo opened the door of the room that she shares with Sakura. It had a small living room and 2 bedrooms. She saw Sakura sitting on the sofa.  
  
" How did it go? " Asked Tomoyo, trying to forget what happened to her as well.  
  
" I'm really confused. I think Syaoran is still in love with me. "  
  
" Hey that's good. "  
  
" No it's not. I was supposed to forget him. I'm supposed to have a whole new life. "  
  
" Sakura you can't change your destiny. Maybe you were supposed to come back and tell him the truth. "  
  
" Are you nuts! He'll hate me. "  
  
" For a while. Then he'll probably forgive you. "  
  
" Are you drunk or something? What happened to you? "  
  
" Eriol propose. "  
  
" Wow, no wonder your acting like this. I'll speak to you tomorrow. "  
  
Next Day  
  
" So I'll pick you up at 2:00. " Said Leo.  
  
" See you then. " Said Sakura. She hung up.  
  
" Eriol is almost here. " Said Tomoyo nervous.  
  
" Don't worry you'll be fine. "  
  
" Knock, knock "  
  
" Wish me luck. " Tomoyo opened the door. Eriol was standing there with roses. Tomoyo took them and left.  
  
" Well I better get ready. " Sakura said to herself.  
  
" Konck, knock "  
  
" Tomoyo must have forgotten something. " She opened the door. She looks at the person in shock. " Syaoran. "  
  
Author's note  
  
Gomen for not putting this chapter up sooner. I'm having computer problems. So what do you guys think? Why is Syaoran there? I hope you review.  
  
Arigato yingfacherryblossom 


	5. Revelations

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does.  
".." Talking  
/../ Thinking  
  
Chapter 5  
Revelations  
" Syaoran what are you doing here?"  
" I came to ask you out to lunch. "  
" I can't, I already have plans. "  
" With who? "  
" I already told you that I don't have to give you any explanations. "  
" It's that guy who called you last night isn't? "  
"Hai and? "  
" Who is he? "  
/ Maybe I should tell him. Then he'll go away. /  
" Well? "  
" His my boyfriend. "  
Syaoran didn't say anything. He just turned around and left. Sakura closed  
the door.  
" I'm sorry Syaoran, but things will never be the same. "  
  
Li Mansion  
  
Yelen Li was giving an interrogating look at her niece. She knew that  
something wasn't right. But she was going to find out even if it took her a  
thousand years.  
  
"Meilin its no use hiding it. I will find out sooner or later." Yelen's  
confident voice made Meilin nervous.  
" It's nothing. " Said Meilin nervously. If Syaoran hadn't told Yelen about  
Sakura's arrival it must been for some reason.  
" Meilin I'm loosing my patients. " She said rising her voice a bit. She  
knew it must be something important to make Meilin so nervous.  
" Well... " But she was cut off by a loud slam on the door. Both of them  
saw Syaoran walking towards the stairs with steam coming out of his ears.  
He didn't even say hello. (Of course he didn't his really pist off.) Yelen  
decided to see what was wrong with her son first and then find out figure  
out what was Meilin hiding.  
" I'm going to see what's wrong with Syaoran, but don't think your off the  
hook yet. " Warned Yelen. She turned around and walked towards the stairs.  
Meilin gave a sigh of releave.  
At the Restaurant  
" Honey what's wrong? You haven't touched your plate. " Asked Leo worried.  
" No I'm fine. " Said Sakura.  
" No your not. Something has gone wrong. Ever since you found out that we  
were coming to Hong Kong, you started to act weird. Every time I call you  
barely speak. You just hang up on me. You don't wan to see you and me don't  
tell me why. Have I done something wrong? "  
" No you haven't. I'm just really nervous about the fashion shoot. "  
" Sakura don't lie. You are never nervous. You're always calm. Tell what's  
wrong? "  
/ Should I tell him? Yes I should. Then he would understand. / I'm sorry  
Leo. I didn't mean to hurt you. "  
" There's something that your hiding isn't it? "  
Sakura nodded. " I have past here. "  
" What do you mean? "  
" I was the wife of, Syaoran Li. "  
He looked at her in shock. " That means. "  
She nodded again.  
"How could he leave you like that. "  
" He didn't know. "  
"You didn't tell him. Why? "  
" I was scared. You don't know what it means to be the wife of the lieder  
of the Li Clan. My life was a living hell. I didn't know what else to do. "  
" Now I understand everything. Why you didn't want to come here. Why you  
were so nervous when I mention the name of his company.  
" I'm really sorry. This is also why I use my maiden name. "  
He put his hand on top of her's. " Don't be, you had every right. If Li  
Syaoran tries to do something to you. He'll have to deal with me. "  
"Leo don't do something you'll regret later. "  
" Don't worry. " He leaned forward and kissed her.  
Syaoran's Room  
" She has someone. Why was I so stupid. There I was thinking that we could  
get back together. The only thing she wanted was my silence. " Syaoran said  
to himself.  
Flashback  
" Sakura what's wrong? " Asked a worried Syaoran. She had a sad face. He  
leaned forward to kiss her, but she backed away. That made him completely  
confused. " Tell what's wrong. "  
" I want the divorce. " She said in a cold voice.  
Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. " You want what? "  
"I want the divorce. " She turned around and grabbed two suitcases. She  
walked towards the door, but Syaoran stopped her.  
" You can't do this to me Sakura. "  
" I had enough. My lawyer will call you. "  
End of Flashback.  
" Knock, knock "  
" Who is it? " He asked in a bad mood.  
" It's me. "Said Yelen. " Can I come in? " Syaoran got up and opened the  
door. He saw his mother standing there with a worried look on her face.  
" Come in. " Syaoran said as he stepped aside. Yelen walked in and sat on a  
sofa. (Remember this is a mansion so his room is huge. His has small living  
room in his bedroom along with his king size bed and other furniture. He  
also has a balcony that faces towards the street. Oh yeah the is painted  
green. He repainted it after Sakura left. How lucky to have a room like  
that don't you think? )  
" What's wrong son? " She asked with a worried face.  
" It's nothing. " He had cooled off some of his bad mood.  
" Why is everyone hiding something from me? " She asked annoyed. "Meilin  
doesn't want to tell me something and I know it has to deal with you. Eriol  
seems the happiest man on Earth. And you come in like the devil is chasing  
you. "  
Syaoran decided to tell her. If he doesn't not even god knows what could  
happen. "Mother, Sakura came back. "  
Yelen stared at him shocked. The last thing she would expect with be  
Sakura's reappearance. She remembered how happy Syaoran was when he married  
Sakura and how miserable he was when he divorced her. Yelen had seen Sakura  
as another daughter and she knew Sakura saw her as the mother she had lost  
as well. " Now I understand everything. "  
" I saw her last night. "Syaoran said sadly. " She was more beautiful then  
ever. "  
" You still love her? "  
  
He nodded. " She's the model that is going to represent the Misaki Company.  
(I decided to change the name. After all it's suppose to be a Japanese  
company not an American one. )  
Yelen stared at him even more." You know that some people could recognize  
her. "  
" That's why I saw her last night. She asked me to keep silent about our  
exmarrige. "  
" Are you going to do it? "  
" Yes. I thought that I had a chance with her, but I was wrong. She has  
someone. " He said sadly. Yelen put a hand on his shoulder. " Sometimes I  
think that if we had had a child things would have been different. "  
Yelen became a bit tense, but he didn't notice it. " Maybe. " That was all  
she said.  
Resturant  
" Eriol what does Syaoran want with Sakura? " Asked Tomoyo.  
"He just wants to know why she left him. " Answered Eriol. " But lets not  
talk about that. Have you thought about what I asked you? "  
Tomoyo smiled. " I did. "  
" So what do you say? "  
" Hai. "  
Eriol hugged her. Then he kissed her. " Choose the day and time. "  
" We'll have to wait for a while. We can't get married while this situation  
between Sakura and Syaoran is still on. "  
" Alright. " He brought her closer to him and kissed her again.  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry for taking so long. But like I said I had some  
problems with my word program. I hope that I haven't lost any readers. Any  
new readers are welcome.  
Arigato gozaimas,  
yingfacherryblossom 


	6. The Visit

Author's Note: I don't own Carcaptors, Clamp does.  
  
"... " Talking  
  
/... / Thinking  
  
(... ) Me  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Visit  
  
A Couple hours later  
  
Syaoran's Room  
  
" Knock, knock "  
  
" Who is it? " Asked Syaoran.  
  
" Its me Eriol. " He said happily  
  
" Come in. "  
  
" Guess what. " But he saw that Syaoran had a sad face. " What wrong? "  
  
" Sakura has a boyfriend." He ran his hands throw his hair.  
  
" Oh. " Said Eriol while he sat on the sofa next to Syaoran.  
  
" I was so stupid. "  
  
" No your not. Hey don't give up. What does that guy have that you don't? " He said trying to cheat him up, but it didn't seem to work.  
  
" I don't know I haven't even met the guy. "  
  
" So how do you do you know that she has boyfriend? "  
  
" Because she told me. "  
  
" It may be a lie. You know what? I'll ask Tomoyo.  
  
" Thanks. So how did it go with her? "  
  
" It was great, she said yes. "  
  
" I'm really happy for you. At least someone will be happy. "  
  
Eriol put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. " Don't worry. "  
  
Hotel  
  
" So you told him. " Said Tomoyo.  
  
" I had to. He was suspecting." Said Sakura while she sat next to Tomoyo on the sofa.  
  
" I guess you must feel relieved. All that pressured is gone. "  
  
" Not really. " She took a sip of her drink.  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Syoaran came to see me and I told him about Leo. "  
  
" What did he say? "  
  
" Nothing he just turned around and left. "  
  
" You feel bad about that don't you. "  
  
Sakura nodded. Tomoyo felt bad for her friend. She was suffering and there was nothing she could do.  
  
" What are you going to do? "  
  
" Nothing. I'll just leave the things like there are. " Sakura finished her drink. " Knock, knock "  
  
" I'll get it. " Said Sakura. She walked towards the door unknown to her who's on the other side. When she opened it she stood there paralyzed. " Yelen. " Was all she could manage to say.  
  
" Hello Sakura it's been a long time. " Said Yelen.  
  
" Yelen. " She said still surprised. " How did you find me? "  
  
" Can I come in first? "  
  
" Yeah sure. " Sakura stepped aside so Yelen could pass. Yelen saw Tomoyo sitting on the sofa.  
  
" No wonder Eriol is so happy. " She said as she walked to the living room.  
  
" Hello Mrs. Li. " Said Tomoyo greeting her. Tomoyo noticed that this was a private chat so she decided to leave. " I have some things to do. I'll see you later Sakura. Nice seen you again Mrs. Li. "  
  
" It was nice seen you too. " Said Yelen. Tomoyo got her purse and left.  
  
" Please take a seat. " Offered Sakura. " Do you want something to drink? "  
  
" No thanks. "  
  
" So how did you know I was here? "  
  
" Sakura, " Said Yelen giving her a naïve face. "I'm Yelen LI. No one can hide from me. I was told that you're representing the Misaki Company. "  
  
" Yeah that's right. "  
  
" You know that Syaoran still loves you. " (Mothers they always want to solve there kids love problems.)  
  
Sakura didn't say anything. She waited for Yelen to continue.  
  
" Sakura you when you left that I suspected something. I still do. " Yelen said seriously.  
  
Sakura became nervous. / Could Yelen know? /  
  
" I know how mush you suffered. Especially that horrible night. "  
  
Sakura didn't even want to remember that. She had erased that from her mind and she didn't want it back.  
  
" Sakura were.. " But Yelen was cut off by Sakura.  
  
" Yelen please stop! I don't want to remember that! " She said a bit mad.  
  
" I'm sorry, but I need to know. "  
  
" Look, " She said standing up. " If you came to talk about ask me about that I suggest that you leave. "  
  
" I'm sorry. I wont ask you again. " Yelen said in defeat.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and sat down again. " Thanks. "  
  
" I heard that you have a boyfriend. Am I right? " Yelen knew already that she was.  
  
" Yes, his name is Leo Misaki. "  
  
" His the son of Tom Misaki? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" Is he handsome? "  
  
" And very attractive too. " Sakura knew that Yelen is Syaoran's mother, but right know it was as she was her mother instead.  
  
" Age? "  
  
" His 25 years old. "  
  
" Well not to bad. His just a year older and economically well. "  
  
" You know that I don't care about the money. "  
  
" I know. But if you're to share your life with someone they need to pass my inspection first. "  
  
Sakura just smiled. She liked the way Yelen cared for her. She has been practically the only mother she has known. " Thanks for caring so much. Maybe one day I'll present him to you. "  
  
" You better. Well I have to go. " She said standing.  
  
" It's too bad. " Said Sakura sadly.  
  
" Don't worry I'll come visit you some other time. " Sakura gave her hug. Then they walked towards the door.  
  
" Thanks for visiting. "  
  
" No problem, bye. "  
  
" Bye. " Sakura closed the door. She had a smile on her face. She was happy that Yelen had visited her.  
  
Syaoran's Room.  
  
" What am I suppose to do Eriol? " Asked Syaoran.  
  
" You said she corresponded you last night right? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" So win her love again. If she wont admit that she feels something for, maybe her actions will. "  
  
" What do you mean her actions? "  
  
" Make her jealous. Let her see you with other women. "  
  
Syaoran thought about it for a while. " You're right. "  
  
Eriol smiled. " Just let me check my phone book. I'll find some pretty girls for you. "  
  
" Don't let Tomoyo find that book or she'll kill you. "  
  
" Hey don't blame me. When she left I was really upset. So I needed some love and comfort. " Eriol said on his defense.  
  
" Sure. " He said ironically.  
  
Author' Note: So what did you guys think? Well thanks for all who reviewed on the last chapter. Feel free to give me ideas for my next or following chapters. Remember you can also right to me at yingfacherryblossom@yahoo.com  
  
Arigato,  
yingfacherryblossom 


	7. Fashion Shoot

Autho'r Note: I don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does.  
  
" talking "  
  
/ thinking /  
  
( me )  
  
Chapter 7  
Fashion Shoot  
  
4 days has passed  
  
" Sakura are you ready yet? " Asked and impatient Leo.  
  
" I'm coming I'm coming. " Sakura said as she ran down the stairs.  
  
They got inside Leo's car. He drove to were the fashion shoot was going to be held. It was going to start at 8: 00 P.M. It was 7:10 They arrived. They both sepereted and went to different places.  
  
" Sakura there you are. " Said Tomoyo. " Were where you? "  
  
" Sorry I'm late. It's that I couldn't find my cell phone. "  
  
" You don't go anywere without your cell phone do you. Come on, let's get you ready. "  
  
An hour later  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to present to you the designer of our company. Miss Daidouji Tomoyo. " Applauses.  
  
" Thank you ladies and gentlemen. " Said Tomoyo. " Now I would like to present to you the new line of fashion clothes. "  
  
Music was put on. The stage became dark and then disco lights were put on. Sakura came down the ail modeling a long black dress with one side open. It had a turtle neck and her back was nacked. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Syaoran didn't take his eyes off her.  
  
/ She looks so beautiful. She's a great model too. No wonder they said she the best. / Thought Syaoran.  
  
The audience stood in amaze by her beauty and also of the dress. Then two more women came out modeling. The audience adored Tomoyo's designs. They also adored Sakura's modeling.  
  
Syaoran gave orders to everyone who knew Sakura not to mention anything about there past. Or else they ould regret it ( and he ment it ). When everyone finished modeling the audience applauded.  
  
Another hour later  
  
Everyon were eating snacks and talking about the new line of clothes. All the people that new Sakura gave her a lot of repect, a bit too much. Eriol had his arm around Tomoyo. They were telling everyone about the engagement.  
  
Sakura was with Leo and some other people congratulating her. Syaoran was a couple feet away. He was ready to put the plan in action. Sakura turned her face and saw Syaoran with a beautiful woman. He had his arm around her waist. He was smiling at her seductively. Sakura couldn't help get angry. Syaoran and that woman aporoched her.Sakura quickly excuse her and ent to the ladies room, avoiding Syaoran. Syaoran just smiled.  
  
Ladies Room  
  
Sakura was starring at her reflection when Tomoyo came in.  
  
" Sakura what's wrong? " Tomoyo asked worried.  
  
" Didn't you see him? " She responded angry.  
  
" It's about Syaoran. "  
  
" What kind of a person is he? 4 days ago he acted like he loved me. And now, his walking around with some bimbo hugging her! "  
  
" Sakura your acting like a jealous woman. "  
  
" I'm not jealous! " Sakura while she turned to face her.  
  
" Ok ok. Calm down. Take a couple of deeo breaths so we can go back outside. "  
  
Sakura did as she said. They walked out and remet with the guest. Fortunally for Sakura, Syaoran was no were in sight.  
  
Yelen aprouched Sakura. " Miss Amaya you were wonderful. "  
  
Sakura knew that yelen was acting like she didn't know her. " Thank you Mrs. Li. " They seperated from the group that Saura was in. They walked over to another place so they could chat in private. Sakura broke the silence. " So Mrs. Li are you enjoing the night ? " She said sarcastacly.  
  
" Saklura you that I only called you Miss Amaya so no one would suspect. So cut the joke please. "Yelen said seriously.  
  
" Ok ok. "  
  
" You're a wonderful model. Why don't you work for the Li Company? "  
  
Sakura looked ae her seriouslyu. " You're joking right? "  
  
" No I'm not. "  
  
" Yelen what are you trying to do? "  
  
" Sakura your like a daughter to me, and I always want my daughters close to me. "  
  
Sakura geve her a warm smile. " But sometimes your daughters need to spread there wings. Oh don't keep on telling me this is the real reason you want me to work for you. "  
  
Yelen wasn't able to respond because a voice from behind her interruptep her. " Hello mother hello Miss amaya. "  
  
Sakura could recognize the voice anywere. It was Syaoran. Sakura forced a smile. He was still with that woman. Sakura felt anger burnig inside of her. But she controled it so no one would notice.  
  
" Hello Mr. Li. " Sakura had practicly forced every word out.  
  
" Syaoran I was just telling Miss Amaya that she should work for us. " Said Yelen. The woman acompany Syaoran made an angry face for a moment. Apperently she didn't like that idea.  
  
" That's a great idea mother. So what do you say Miss Amaya? "  
  
" I'm sorry, but I have a great job at the Misaki company. " Stated Sakura.  
  
" That's really too bad. You could of been the star model of this company. " Assured Syaoran. This time the woman made such an angry face that both Sakura and Yelen noticed.  
  
/ I wonder what's wrong with her? / Thought Sakura.  
  
/ She could be a problem. / Thought Yelen.  
  
" Sweetie there you are. " Said Leo. Everyone turned around and saw him. Sakura gave him a loving smile just to make Syaoran jealous. And of course Syaoran got jealous. Leo put his arms around Sakura so her back would rest on his chest. He was much taller than her. Unnoticed by Sakura, Syaoran and Leo were giving eachother death glares that not even Touya would stand.  
  
/ Don't you dare think you have a chance with Sakura Li Syaoran. Because she's MINE! / Thought Leo.  
  
Syaoran wanted to go up to Leo and take his arms of Sakura. Then break his kawaii movie star face. Syaoran's blood was burning with anger. / That's must be her boyfriend. / Thought Syaoran. " Hi I'm Li Syaoran. " Said Syaoran as if nothing was wrong.  
  
" I'm Leo Misaki. " He said as he strech out his hand. " I'm Sakura's fiancee. " Syaoran pressed his hand so hardthat he made a painfull face. Sakura looked at leo startled. She did not expect him to say that. Syaoran and Leo were shooting death glares again.  
  
Yelen decided to speak so she would break that was. " So your Tom Misaki's son. " She said as if nothing had happened. Sakura was thankfull that Yelen had spoke.  
  
" Yes, well I came to take Sakura now. " He turned to face her. " There some people that want to wpeak with you heney. "  
  
Syaoran shot him another death glare. How dare he call honey HIS Sakura. Well that's really too bad. " Said Syaoran trying to cool his anger. He took Sakura's hand and kissed it. That made Sakura vibrate. " It's been a pleasured. "  
  
Leo's face was red with anger. He wanted to strangle Syaoran. / What is this guy planning? What does he want from Sakura? / ( Glad he doesn't know what happened on chapter 4. Or he'll probably had killed Syaoran. )  
  
Sakura and Leo said goodbye and walked away. Leo grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her to a corner.  
  
" Why were you with him? " Leo asked furiously.  
  
" I wasn't with him. I was talking to Yelen when he approached us. " Sakura was a bit scared by the way Leo was acting. She had never had seen him that mad before.  
  
" Why were kyou talking to her? " Sakura was having enough with that jealous sceen, but she couldn't move because she was conered.  
  
" Yelen has been like a mother to me. Just because I'm not Syaoran's wife anymore doen't mean that I'm not Yelen's friend anymore. " She said calmly. The man in front of her was acting like a complete stranger to her. She started to wonder if that was how he was really like. " If you could please step aside now. I need to speak with Tomoyo. " Leo stepped aside. Sakura quickly left to where Tomoyo was. Tomoyo sad that she had a mad and yet scared expression on her face. She excused her self and walked towards Sakura.  
  
" What's wrong? " Asked Tomoo worried.  
  
" Leo is completely jealous of Syaoran. " Said Sakura.  
  
" Why? " Asked Tomoyo astonished.  
  
" Because he saw me talking to him. Leo acted so strangely that he even scared me. "  
  
" Sakura becareful. Leo is crazy for you and his not going to let Syaoran get in his way. We both know how stubbern Syaoran can be too. His going to try to win your love again and Leo is no going to allow that. " Warned Tomoyo. She was scared for Sakura. Leo can be a real nice guy, but if don't mess with him. Or you'll regret it.  
  
Not far from the girls was Syaoran watching them. He saw how Leo had conered Sakura. He wanted so much to go up to him and punched him. Leo was with his father. He was watching Syaoran watch Sakura. Leo was burning with anger. No way in hell was he going to let Li Syaoran take Sakura. He was jealous. How couldn't he? He knew that Syaoran had been with Sakura many times while they were married. How couldn't they. While with him zero. He had asked her many times, but she refused. Was it because she still feels something for him? Leo drank the last drops of hi whisky and watchedas the night when on.  
  
| |  
  
Author's Note: So what do you guys think? Sorry that I took so long, but I've been very busy. Moving to a new country and a new school isn't easy. Tomorrow I must go to school ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. First day of school is always the worst ( well for me I don't know about you. ). Wish me luck people. I'll try to update soon ok.  
  
Arigato,  
yingfacherryblossom 


	8. Bumping into the unwanted and goodbyes

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does.

Chapter 8

Bumping into the unwanted and goodbyes

Next Day

" I wont be able to eat lunch or dinner with you Sakura. I'm going to spend the whole day with Eriol. " Said Tomoyo, but Sakura wasn't listening. The only thing that was on her mind was Syaoran with that women. " Sakura are you listening to me? "

Sakura snapped out of her thuoghts. " Um yeah sure. " Were the first things that came to her mouth.

" What's wrong? " Asked Tomoyo.

" Nothing. "

Tomoyo had a guess of what was wrong, but didn't say anything. " Look I have to go, but when I come back you have to tell me everything. " 

" Ok. "

Tomoyo got up and left. Sakura had nothing to do that day. So she decided to go shiopping.

Store

Sakura had gone to many stores. She bought a lot of gifts for her family. Sakura bought her father some books about China's history and related things. Touya some chinese clothes. He never admited it, but he always did like those kind of clothes. For Yukito she bought a lot of chinese food. Even though he wasn't actually part of her family he had always been like an older brother to her. Except he never teased her like Touya. 

Sakura enetered a store that she used like a lot when she lived in Hong Kong.  She was looking at some clothes when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at that person in suprise.

" Meilin. " Sakura said suprised.

" Sakura. " Meilin said happy and gave her a hug.

" What are you doing here? "

" Same as you, shopping. Hey, do you want to go get some coffee? "

" Sure. "

Couple minutes later

" It's been a really long time Sakura. " Said Meilin.

" Yeah I know. " Sakura was happy that she bumped into Meilin. After all they had always been good friends.

" So what have you done with your life? " She asked as she took a zip of her caffee.

" Well I got into the modeling buissnes. "

" Yeah I heard. I saw you last night, but I wasn't able to find you during the party. I can't believe 4 years has passed. "

" What about you? Anything new? "

" Well I'm working at the Li Company and I........... " But was interupted.

" HI Meilin. I didn't know that you were going to come to this resturant. " Said Syaoran.

They both looked at him. He was accompany by the same woman from last night. She had long red hair with blue eyes. She was very attractive.

/ Oh great. What is he doing here? Especially with her. / Thought Sakura.

" Do you mind if we sit with you? " He asked.

" Of course not. " Said Meilin.

They sat down. Syaoran next to Sakura and that woman next to Meilin.

" This is Lucy Kinako. " He said presenting her.

" Hi. " Said Lucy.

" Hi. " Said Meilin and Sakura.

" You were one of the models from last night right? " Lucy asked.

" I'm the star model of the Misaki Company. " Corrected Sakura.

" Oh, well you aren't too bad. "

/ Who the hell does she think she is? / Thought Sakura. " I'm actually quite good. " She responded.

" Well I've seen better. " Stated Lucy.

Syaoran was enjoying this little argument. Meilin just watched.

/ That's it! / " So what do you do? " Sakura asked trying to change the subject.

" I'm the star model of the li Company. " Lucy said proudly.

/ No wonder she acts like that. Now I understand why she was so mad last night. / " That's really too bad. " She said showing pitty.

" Why? The Li Company is great. "

" I'm not saying that there not, but I heard that the owner of the company has no feelings. Of course on the company that I work for they do care. " Sakura said looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran raised and eyebrow. / What the heck is that suppose to mean. /

" Well I know the owner a bit more than everyone else. And believe me, he does feelings. " Lucy grabbed Syaoran's hand.

Sakura got a bit pist. " No wonder your the star model of the Li Company. "

Now Lucy was the one who got mad. " I was the star model way before I had anything with Syaoran. It's not my fault you don't have someone like Syaoran to make you as happy as I am in bed. "

Both Syaoran and Meilin knew that this would turn ugly if it continued.

" Who said I didn't. " Syaoran turned to look at her. " My boyfriend has made me more happier than Syaoran had ever did. " Sakura just realize what she said. She knew that all that was a big lie.

Steam was coming out of Syaoran's ears. That meant that Sakura and that guy had been together. He wanted to break the table in half.

Lucy was really confous now. Had she just call him by his first name? Had she compered Syaoran with her boyfriend? She was coming to a conclusion that she didn't like. Had they known eachother before the fashion shoot? 

Sakura's cell phone started to ring. It was Tomoyo. That gave her an idea to make Syaoran even more mad than he was now.

" Hi sweetie. " Sakura said.

Syaoran made an angry face.

" Um Sakura, I'm not Leo. " Said Tomoyo.

" I know Leo. " Sakura said hoping that Syaoran wouldn't here Tomoyo's voice.

/ Who could she still talk to him like that after what happened? / Thought Syaoran.

" Syaoran is there. " Said Tomoyo. She was understanding why Sakura kept on calling her Leo.

" Yup." 

" ´So your trying to make him jealose. "

" You kow me in and out honey. " 

Tomoyo started to giggle. " Hey, want to go for dinner? I need to talk to you. "

" I love to sweetheart. "

" Come like at 8:00 then will leave ok. "

" Ok, I'll see you then. " Sakura hung up. When she looked at Syaoran he had an angry face. / That's what you get Syaoran. / She gave him a sweet smile.

" Your boyfriend? " Asked Lucy.

" Yes. He's really sweet. He always has the most romantic ideas, not lke some othere men. "

/ What the heck is that suppose to mean? I'm suppose to make her jealous  not eh other way around. / Thought Syaoran. He was getting a bit frustruated.

" Well I have to go. I have to get ready for tonight. Nice meeting you Miss Kinako ( yeah right ). " With that Sakura stood up.

" Maybe we can eat one of these days Sakura. " Said Meilin.

" I don't know. I'm going to return to Japan soon. "

Syaoran looked at her. / Damn it! I don't have a lot of time. /

" Call me then. " Said Meilin.

" Ok. Well I got to go, bye. "

" Bye. " They all said.

/ I need to find out when Sakura is returning to Japan. / Thought Syaoran.

Night

Resturant

" Tomoyo I thought you were going to spend the whole day with Eriol. What happened? " Asked Sakura as she handed the menu to the waiter.

" They called him from the company. He had to sign some papers. " Responded Tomoyo.

" So when are you going to start the preperations for your wedding? "

" Were going to wait for a while. I mean this situation between you and Syaoran isn't going easy. "

" Tomoyo I didn't mean to get this in the way of your wedding. Don't worry about me. After all, it was kind of my fault that you and Eriol didn't get married 4 years ago. "

" So you wouldn't mind? "

" Of course not. "

" Sakura would you like to be one of my brides made? "

" I love to. "

" Arigato. Sakura there is something that you need to tell you. " Tomoyo said a bit sad.

" What is it? " Sakura asked worried.

" I'm not going back to Japan. "

" Why? "

" Eriol wants us to live here in Hong Kong. He also wants me to work at the Li Company. "

Sakura had a sad face now. " That's really too bad. I'm going to miss you a lot. Have you told our boss yet? "

" No, but I think he will be expecting it. After all, Eriol and I anounced our engagement last night. "

" I gues your right. I wish you and Eriol a lot of luck. "

" Arigato. "

Author's Note: Sorry that I took so long to update. Well because of my school work I will be updating during the weekends only. For your question I moved to Mexico. Thanks for reading.

yingfacherryblossom


	9. The Plan of Hope

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does.

Chapter 9

The Plan of Hope

 A week had passed since the fashion shoot. Sakura was still angry at Leo and woulndn't speak to him. Tomoyo presented her resign and began to work on her wedding preparations. The wedding is going to be held in Hong Kong. 

Syaoran, Eriol, and Meilin were in the living room talking.

" So Meilin, you understand what to do? " Asked Syaoran.

" For the million time, YES. " Meilin answered annoyed.

" Eriol are you sure Tomoyo knows what to do? "

" Yes. " Eriol said getting annoyed as well.

" Ok. Lets get started. " Said Syaoran.

Both Meilin and Eriol left the room. They needed to do their part of the plan.

" I really hope this plan works." Said Syaoran softly.

In Meilin's room, she was looking threw her address book. " Found it. " She said. She picked up the phone and started dialing.

" Hello. " Answered someone from the other line.

" Hi Sakua how you been? " Meilin asked.

" Fine how about you? "

" Fine. I was wondering if you wanted to go eat dinner with me? "

" When? "

" Tonight. "

" I don't. " She said doubtfull. " I'm leaving to Japan tomorrow and I need to get somethings ready. "

" Please. " Begged Meilin. If Sakura didn't accepted then everything would go down.

" Alright. " Said Sakura. 

" Thanks. Then I'll see you tonight at this address ( She gave her the address. ) at 9:00 P.M. "

" Why not at a resturant? "

" Because I want to show you my apartment. You and I always had a lot in common and I want you help choose somethings to redecorate. " She lied.

" You don't live at the Li Mansion anymore? " Sakura asked.

" No. I moved out 2 years ago. " She lied again.

" Ok. "

" Alright I'll see you then. " Meilin hung up. " Well part one of the plan is done. "

Eriol's Room

" So Tomoyo you have everything ready? " Asked Eriol.

" Yup, from the clothes to the make-up. " Tomoyo responded.

" Remember, Sakura has to arrive to that dinner no matter what. "

" I know. "

" So how are the preparations for our wedding going? " 

" Marvelous. In a month will be able to get married." Tomoyo said happily. Finally her dream will come true.

" I can't wait. "

" Me neither. "

" you know what I really can't wait for? "

" The honeymoon. "

Tomoyo started to giggle. " Maybe I'll give you a preview tonight. "

Eriol sat on his bed. " Really. After Sakua leaves I'll go see you. "

" Remember I said maybe. " Said Tomoyo, but she knew she would do it.

" Tomoyo. "

They when on talking about what would they do tonight. Later at the Hotel.

" Sakura hold still. " Said Tomoyo. She tried to put some make-up on her face, but Sakura kept on moving.

" I don't understand why you wnat me to wear so much make-up. " Said an impatient Sakura.

" Because this will be the last time you see Meilin and I want her to have a good memory of you. "

" The only memory she will have will be of a clown. "

" There I'm done. " Tomoyo handed Sakura a mirror. " Look. "

Sakura tooked the miror and looked at herself. The black eyeliner made her emerald eyes stand out even more. And the pink lip stick made her lips morea atractive. She has a bit of powder on her chicks. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress. With one side open. The dress showed her perfect figure. She had black heels to go with the out fit.

" I look really atractive. I son't think Meilin would want to see me so atractive. " Sakura said annoyed. 

" You don't like what I did, do you. " Tomoyo put an upset face.

" No I didn't mean that. " Said Sakura trying to get Tomoyo out of her sadness.

" This is probalby the last time I get to dress you. So I wanted to make you look pretty. " She said really upset.

Sakura started to feel bad. " Ok, do what ever you want on me. "

Tomoyo put a big smile. / It always works. / " Ok. " She started to do Sakura's hair. She made it into a bun and left in each side of her face a lock of hair. ( Just like in the show. ) Then she put some perfume on her. It smelled at cherry blossom. " Your ready. "

Sakura looked at her watched. " I'd better hurry or I'll be late. You and I know Meilin's temper so I better hurry up. "

" Ok. "

" Have you seen my cell phone? "

" No." She lied.

" I wonder were it is. " Sakura said as she searched her purse again.

" Look you better fo. I'll look for it later. "

" Thanks. " She grabbed her purse and left.

Tomoyo took out from one of her pockets a small silver cell phone type LG ( Like mine. ). " Well there will be no one disturbing you tonight. " She said as she turned it off. She picked up the phone and started dialing.

" Hello. "

" Part 2 is done. "

" Thanks. " And hung up.

Taxi

" Can you take me to this address? " Sakura asked as she handed him the piece of paper.

" Of course. " Said the Taxi man. " Your the famous model Sakura Amaya, right? "

" Yes. " Said Sakura.

" I am so honored to meet you. You know what? You look a lot like Mrs. Li. " Said the Taxi man.

" Mrs. Yelen Li. " Said Sakura.

" No. The other one. The one who is Mr. Syaoran Li's wife. "

/ Doesn't this guy know that I divorced Syaoran 4 years ago? / " I don't know. " Said Sakura. 

" Her name is also Sakura, like yours miss." Said the Taxi driver as he drove. " But something happened 4 years ago. Suddenly she just disappeared. "

" Oh. " Was the only thing Sakura could say. 

They finally arrived to the apartment building. Sakura wanted to pay the man, but he said no. That it was free. She thanked him and got off the taxi.

Sakura got inside the elevator and went to floor 6. The apartment number was 610. It was the last one in the hall. You could tell that this apartament are very expensive.

She reached the apartment door and knocked, but no one answered.  The door was open so she pushed it.

" Meilin. " Said Sakura, but no one answered. She went in. Sakura looked around and saw a dinner table set for two. It looked very beautiful and very romantic. Sakura didn't get what was going on. ( Are you? ) All of the sudden she heard the door being closed. She turned around and saw the last person she would expected to see. " Syaoran. "

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to September 11 and to all the people who lost someone that day. My condolence to all.

Will the plan work? Maybe I'll be able to put another chapter in the next 3 days. It is going to be Independence Day next Tuesday so I got two days off from school. - _ - 

                                               Thanks for reading,

                                                     yingfacherryblossom


	10. Love Resurrected

Author's Note: I don't oawn Cardcaptors, Clamp does.

" talking "

/ thinking /

( me )

Chapter 10

Love Resurrected

" What's going on? What are you doing here? Were's Meilin?" Asked Sakura nervously.

" Meilin wont be arriving. So I'm here to attend you. " Said Syaoran. He just smiled at her.

That made Sakura even more nervous. " I'm leaving. " Sakura went to the door, but Syaoran stopped her. 

" Please stay. I promise you that I wont do anything that you don't want. I wont ask any questions either. "

" I don't think it's a good idea. " Said Sakura. Her mind and her heart were fighting. Should she stay? Her heart said yes, but her mind said no.

" Please Sakura. " Syaoran was practicly begging her. 

Sakura thought about for a while. In the end she accepted.  

They walked to the dinner table. Syaoran removed the chair so Sakura could sit. Then he sat next to her.

" What would you like to drink? " Asked Syaoran.

" Anything. " Sakura was still nervous.

Syaoran served her some whisky. " With ice and soda right? "

Sakura nodded. / I guess he still remembers how I like it. / " You and Meilin planned this. "

Syaoran nodded. / I gues she hasn't realize that Tomoo was part of this too. / " Yes we did. "

" Syaoran maybe this isn't such a good idea. " Said Sakura as she tried to get up, but Syaoran stopped her.

" Sakura please. You said that you would stay. Besides I just want to talk to you. "

"  That's what you said last time and we almost ended up in your bed. "

" Well I wouldn't have mind. " He said with a bit of a naughty tone.

/ I wouldn't have either. / She thought.  " Syaoran I      " But he placed two fingers on her lips.

" Don't say anything just hear me ok. "

Sakura did as he said.

" I never stopped loving you. You don't know how crazy I went when you left. Tell me, did you leave me for Leo? "

Sakura stayed silent.

" Sorry, I forgot that I can't ask you questions. " 

" I didn't. " Sakura said softly.

He looked at her in the eyes.

" I met Leo two years later after our divorce. "

Syaoran took a deep breath. / At least she didn't leave me for him. /

Hotel

" Ring, ring "

Tomoyo picked up the phone answered, " Hello. "

" Is Sakura there? "

/ It's him again. / " No, she's with a friend. "

" With who? " Demanded Leo. /Damn if she was with Syaoran./

" A friend that she hasn't seen for a long time. " Tomoyo wanted so much to tell him that Sakura was with Syaoran. But if she did something bad would happen. Tomoyo never liked the idea of Sakura going out with Leo. Thank goodnes that was over.

" What is his name? " He asked.

" He, is a her. " Tomoyo corrected him. " Sakura is with Meilin. "

" Meilin Li? "

" Yes. "

" Why her? " / From all the friends she has, she has to visit a Li! /

" Because they are really good friends. Look I'm busy at the moment so I have to go. "

" But          " Tomoyo didn't let him finish. She hung up before he could anything.

Syaoran's Apartment

" Syaoran after our divorce. Did anyone asked questions about it? " Asked Sakura as she finished her dinner.

" Are you kidding me. Everyone adored you. Of course they were going to ask questions. " Said Syaoran a bit shock that she asked that. " Why do you ask? "

" Well on my way here. The Taxi driver kinda recognize me. He said that I looked a lot like Syaoran Li's wife, but that she disappeared four years ago. Didn't anyone know about our divorce? "

" Everone knew about it. That guy probably doesn't watch the news. A lot of people thought that I had asked for the divorce. "

" Oh I'm sorry. I can't believe that they blamed you. "

" A lot of people still consider you my wife. " Said Syaoran as he drank some of his whisky.

" But, how? "

" By law we are divorced, but we are not religiously. "

Sakura stared at Syaoran for a moment. He was right. By religion they were still married. She was still his wife in that way.

" Sakura are you alright? " Asked Syaoran, snapping her out of her thoughts.

" Huh,   what   " She said distracted.

" I asked if your alright? " He asked.

" Yeah. "

Syaoran kept looking into her emerald eyes. He wanted so much to kiss her. Syaoran's hand gently stroke Sakura's cheek. Sakura felt a slight blush appear in her cheeks. Then his fingers softly traced her lips.

" Sakura. " Said Syaoran softly as he got near her.

Sakura felt his arm going around her back and bringing her closer to him. Just as he was going to kiss her she stopped him.

" Syaoran please don't. " Sakura pleaded.

Syaoran seperated from her. " Sorry. " He decided to change the subject. " Want to dance?"

" What, here? "

" Why not. "

" Well. " She said doubtfull.

" Come on. " Syaoran grabbed her hand and took her to the living room. He put a slow dance.

" Syaoran. "

Syaoran placed a finger on her lips so she would stay quite. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. Her hands were on is chest. They danced to the beat of the music. 

Sakura was remembering how many times she had dance with Syaoran like that. She was now lost in her memories, thinking that this was one of those times. Unconsciously she laid her head on his chest. Causing Syaoran to smile. Syaoran lowered his face and whispered to her ear.

" I guess your thinking the same thing as I am. "

That woke Sakura from her dream. She turned to face Syaoran, but only to find his face centimeters away from hers. Sakura had and urge to kiss him. Suddenly she just did. Syaoran correspended her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought her as closer as he could. A while later they seperated for air. Syaoran looked into her eyes. He had broken the shield that protected Sakura from him. She was completely vonurvol now. He kissed her again, but with more passion this time. Then his lips began to fall to her neck.

" Syaoran. " Whispered Sakura to his ear.

Syaoran picked Sakua up and took her to the bedroom. Sakura didn't stop him. Instead she started kissing him on the lips again. Gently he laid her on the bed and himself next to her. Slowly he began to remove her clothing with out stopping kissing her. His lips dropped to her neck causing her to moan in pleasure. Sakura help him get undress. As they rolled around in the large bed Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

" I finally have you back my cherryblossom. "

Next Day 

A sleepy Syaoran turned his face to see his beautiful cherryblossom, but to his suprise she wasn't there. 

" Sakura. " He said, but no one replied. Syaoan put some clothing on and went to look for her. He check the bathroom and living roon, but she wasn't there.

 Ring, ring.

It was his cell phone.

" Hello. " Answered Syaoran.

" Syaoran what happened? " Asked a worried Tomoyo.

" I don't know. "

" What do you mean you don't know? Sakura didn't spend the night here. So she had to stay with you. "

" She did. "

" Then why did she come back to the hotel and took her things and fled back to Japan? "

" SHE DID WHAT! " Syaoran said shocked. 

" What did you do to her? " Asked Tomoyo angry.

" I didn't do anything. "

" Then go look for her at the airport. Maybe you can still catch her. "

" Ok, bye. " He hung up. Syaoran quickly changed and went to the Hong Kong airport. But unfortianly he was too late. The plane had already left. " Why sould Sakura do this? "Syaoran was completely confuse now. They had spent the most wonderful night ever. Then why would she run away? He knew only one person who knew the answer. He quickly got inot his car and drove to the hotel. 

Knock knock

Tomoyo opened the door. " Did you find her?"

" No. " Said Syaoran. He went in. He saw Eriol in there. Apperently he wasn't the only one who had fun last night.

" What happened" Asked Eriol.

" That's what I came to ask Tomoyo. " He said.

" What do you mean? " She askd.

" You know Sakua better than anyone. Tell me were she is. "

Tomoyo was doubtfull about it. / Maybe I should tell him. This could be the last chance they coyuld get back together. But      /

" Tomoyo tell me! " Syaoran was really losing control.

Tomoyo grabbed her purse. She took out a little piece of paper. Then she handed it to Syaoran. " That's Sakura's address in Japan. Hopefully you'll find her there and and the answers of your questions. "

Syaoran took the piece of paper and left. Tomoyo took a deep breath.

" What did you meant by the last part?" Asked Eriol.

Tomoyo turned around and looked at Eriol. " I guess I should tell you the reason why Sakura left Syaoran. After all, Sakura wiil have to tell him sooner or later.

Airplain

/ I'm so sorry Syaoran. But if I'd stay with you, I would have to tell you why I left you. / Sakura's mind was filled with problems. She was positive she love Syaoran. But what happened would make him hate her. She coldn't help remember last night.

Flasback

Sakura woke up finding herself in the arms of the man she loves. She smiled. How couldn't she? She was the happiest woman in the world. But a thought struck her. How would Syaoran react when he finds out why she left him? That brought fear to her. Sakura cautiously took Syaoran's arm off her and got dressed. Sakura looked once more at the sleeping Syaoran before she left.

" I'm sorry. But I don't want you to hate me. " She was ready to cry, but she controled herself. "

End Flashback

Syaoran waited impationly for his private airplain to be ready. Now there was no one stopping him from finding out the truth. It's only a matter of time.

Author's Note: Wow this was long. So what do you guy think? Don't miss the next chapter cause Sakura's secret will be revealed. 

Arigato,

yingfacherryblossom


	11. Truth Revealed

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does.

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

Chapter 11

Truth Revealed

Syaoran was becaming a bit impatient. It seem like forever for his private plane to arrive at the Tokyo Airport. Once it landed he quickly got off it and took a taxi towards the address Tomoyo gave him. It took a while to get there, but it was worth it.

The apartment building were Sakura lices is at a very good place. You could tell that it has an excellent view of the Tokyo tower. Syaoran walked inside the building. He quickly took the elevator. It took a couple minutes to get to the floor were   
Sakura's apartment is located.

Syaoran stood there before Sakura's apartment. He was ready to find out why she left him. He rang the door bell. Syaoran could hear footsteps running. The door was opened and revealed a little boy. For a moment Syaoran thought he had the wrong apartment, but something confirm him that he didn't.

"Hoeny who is?" Asked Sakura from inside the apartment.

"Mommy, there's a man on the door." Said the little boy. Sakura approached the door and found a really suprise Syaoran.

"Syaoran." Said Sakura in disbelieve. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for you. I wanted to give you a suprise, but I guess I'm the one who got it instead." Said Syaoran who was still shocked by what he was seeing.

"Mommy who is this man?" Asked the little boy.

"Shalon go to your room." Said Sakura. ( Remember in chapter 1, when Sakura was talking about Shalon. Well he was talking about her son, not Syaoran. ) The little boy did as his mother told him.

"His,     my              son." Said Syaoran in disbelieve.

Sakura looked at him with a guilty expression. "It will be better if you come in." She stepped aside so he would come in.

Syaoran walked in like a zombie and sat on the sofa. What ever Sakura had to tell him it had better be good to keep her from telling him that they have a son.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Syaoran witha cold tone. Sakura didn't answer. She was afraid of how he would react. Instead she turned around, giving her back to him. Syaoran wasn't in the mood for waiting. He got up and violently turned Sakura around to face him. Syaoran held her arms tightly so she wouldn't escape. "TELL ME WHY!" Yelled Syaoran. He was losing control. Sakura still refuse to speak. He began to shake her violently. "TELL ME WHY!"

"Because I didn't know if he was your son!" Said Sakura crying. Syaoran released. He didn't know what to do.

"What do you mean you didn't know?" He asked. Seeing that she wouldn't answer. Syaoran grabbed her again. "What the hell did you do four years ago? Did you cheat on me? Was that it. You cheated on me!"

"NO!" Said Sakura who was still crying.

"Then WHAT happened?" Syaoran wasn't understanding anything.

Sakura contain her crying and began to explain what happened. "When you left to Paris for that buisness, someting terrible happened." Sakura made a pause that seemed like an eternity for Syaoran. "When I came back from the airport after leaving you there that day. The car broke down in a very bad place. It was night and I had forgotten my cellphone at home." Tears began to fall from her eyes. Her voice became a bit shaky. " Aaa   mannn   offeered   toooo   help  but   instead heee " Broke down crying. Syaoran let go of her. He understood what she was trying to say. "Only Yelen and the Elders knew what happened."

Syaoran now understood everything. Why when he came back she was so distant. Why she wouldn't let him touch her. Why she was always so sick. "They knew that you were pregnant?"

"No. When I found out that I was pregnant I didn't know who the father wad. Earlier that day you and I had been together so it was impossible or me to know. That is why I decided to leave." Said Sakura softly.

Syaoran didn't know what to say. Someone had hurt HIS Sakura and he wasn't there to protect her. His heart was in pain. She didn't trust him enough to tell him about it.

"As you can see, Shalon is your exact image. That's how Inew that he is your son." Sakura said softly.

Syaoran couldn't help it, but his was turning cold. He had miss the first years of his son's life. When Sakura found out that he was the father she should of told him. She had no right on keeping it a secret.

"You should of looked for me when you found out that Shalon was my son." He said angry.

"I was afraid of how you would react. Look at your self now. Look how violently your acting." Sakura responded.

"What else did you expect! You thought that I would be happy finding out that I have a son after four years!"

"I'm so sorry. But you have to understand the position that I was in."

"And you'll have to understand mine now."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked fearfull of what he could do.

"His my son. His a Li. So I'm taking him with me." Syaoran said in a very cold tone. He tried to make his way to his son's room, but Sakura stopped him.

"No! You can't take him away from me. His my son." She pleaded.

"His ALSO my son. I have every right." Syaoran said.

Syaoran's heart was breaking in pieces. He felt bad for what happened to Sakura. But he also felt angry for not seeing his son.

"I'll do anything. Just don't take him away from me." Pleaded Sakura.

"I want to have my son with me. I have a right to know him." Said Syaoran.

"Please don't take him away from me. You can see him everyday if you want. Just don't take him away from me." 

"No."

Sakura began to cry. Her life was over now. Her son would be taken away from her. Syaoran couldn't stand seeing her cry. So he decided what to do.

"I'll make you a deal." He said

"What"

"You can come with Shalon and me back to Hong Kong, but as Sakura Li. Not Sakura Kinomoto or Sakura Amaya. You'll have to stop modeling for the Misaki Company and model for the Li Company. You'll live at the Li Mansion and do the same duttys you did as when we were married. But most importantly, you'll leave Leo. Take or leave it."

Sakura was suprised by that offered. She didn't think twice. Sakura knew that Syaoran sould easly take away her son with all the power he has.

"Alright." She said softly.

"Get Shalon we're leaving now."

"Now?"

"Something wrong about it?"

"Wont you let me get Shalon's and my thing ready?"

"No. Just get your papers. I'll buy you two what ever you need."

"But Shalon would be confuse by this."

"Call him then."

Sakura thought about it for a awhile. / What is he going to do?/ "Shalon come here."

The little boy ran out of his room and ran towards his mother. Syaoran kneeled before him and began to talk to him as calm as he could.

" Hey there." Said Syoaran. ( Amazing how he can talk so calmly after all that yelling. )

"Hi mister." Said the innocent boy.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked Syaoran.

"No who are you?"

"I'm your father." Said Syaoran calmly.

A bright smile appeared in the boy's face. "Your my daddy." Said Shalon excited.

Syaoran nodded. The littled boy ran towards him and hugged him.

"Daddy daddy!" Said the little boy excited. Sakura felt happy for her son.

"Are you happy that I'm your daddy?" Asked Syoaran.

"Yes.  I'm happy that your my daddy and Leo isn't." Said Shalon. "I don't like Leo."

Syaoran smiled. "You are a smart kid. I have a feeling we're going to get along just well."

Author's Note: So what do you guys think? I know that some of you wont like the idea of Sakura being rapped, but I needed a very good excuse for her leavin. So don't flame me. If you want to be inform of when I update, leave me your e-mail and tell me that you want to be inform.

Don't forget to review,

yingfacherryblossom 


	12. A New Life

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does.

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

Chapter 12

A New Life

Sakura just starred at the window. Everything had happened so fast. Syaoran coming to Japan and finding out about their son. Shalon and her moving to Hong Kong. She didn't even have time to call her dad and Touya to tell them what happened.

Everyone had taken a big surprise when they saw Sakura with a little boy that looked like Syaoran.

Flashback

Sakura and Shalon came out of the black car. Yelen, Meilin, the Elders, and Wayne stared at her shocked.  

" Wayne take my son to the bedroom that is next to mine." Ordered Syaoran. Wayne did as he said. He took the little boy and went inside the mansion.

"Your son?" Asked one of the Elders.

"We better go inside." Said Yelen. They went to the living room. Everyone sat but Sakura and Syaoran.

"So what happened?" Asked Meilin who's curiosity was killing her.

"The only thing you need to know is that I have a son and that Sakura will be living here again. She will work in the Li Company and will attend the duties that she had when she was my wife. She will be also treated as she were my wife." Said Syaoran in a very cold voice that gave everyone chills. No one dared to asked why. "Sakura follow me."

Sakura did as he said. They went upstairs. They entered Syaoran's room. Sakura noticed that he had painted the room. It use to be a creamy color and now its a green one. She wanted to call her dad and tell him what happened. By now they probably noticed that she was gone. She didn't like the silence that was forming between the two. Finally she gathered some courage and spoke.

"Syoaran I would like to call my dad and tell him what happened. His probably worried about me." Said Sakura.

Syaoran handed her the phone. Sakura dialed and waited for someone answer it. Unfortunately  it wasn't who she wanted.

"Mushi mushi." Answered Touya.

"Gomichua Touya, onegai put okusan on the phone." Said Sakura.

"Sakura! Where have you been. We've been looking all over for you. Are you alright? Did something happened?" Asked Touya worried.

"Onichan put okusan on the phone." Sakura was really getting annoyed.

"Sakura what's going on? Tell me where are you?" He asked not giving the phone to his father.

Syaoran took the phone from Sakura and said "Sakura and my son will be living in Hong Kong. They will be fine." 

"Chinese gaki. Is that you? Wait a minute. What do you mean Sakura and your son? What the hell is going on." Said a very con fuse Touya.

"I'm talking about Shalon my son. They will lived here in the Li Mansion. That is all you need to know." Then Syaoran hung up.

"Hey wait.." But Syaoran had already hung up. "What is that Chinese gaki going to do to my onessan? I better do something."

Back to Hong Kong

"That was rude." Said Sakura.

Syaoran gave her a look that shut her up. "Here." He handed her a  Visa credit card. ( I wonder if they have Visa credit cards over there?-_-) " Go buy some clothing and anything else you'll need for you and Shalon."

Sakura rejected the card. "No thanks. I have my own money. I'll buy the things that need." Sakura turn around, but Syaoran grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Bringing very close to him.

" Fine then. But Wayne will take you." He said.

"Alright." She said softly. Being so close to him made her nervous. Syaoran realized her. Sakura turn around and left the room. 

"That's one of the things that I always liked about you Sakura. You were never interested in my money." Syaoran said even when he knew that Sakura wouldn't be able to hear him.

Downstairs Sakura was telling Wayne if he could take here to the mall.

"Of course Mistress." Said Wayne.

"Don't call me Mistress Wayne. Just call me Sakura." Said Sakura.

"But Mistress that is the way I have to call you." He said.

"But you know that I don't like it when I'm called Mistress."

"Forgive me. But it is the way I must call you." Said Wayne.

"You haven't changed a bit Wayne." Said Sakura. "Well let's go. I have a lot of shopping to do." Sakura grabbed Shalon's hand and went outside.

Meanwhile Syaoran was in his office gathering some papers that he will need. He grabbed his brief case and left. Syaoran wasn't going to let anyone take Sakura away from him. He knew that his plan would work.

Mall

Sakura was going to different stores buying all the necessary things that she will need. But she didn't buy a lot. She knew Tomoyo had some new clothing for her and is she found out that Sakura but new outfits in a store she would be dead meat. Sakura wanted to call Tomoyo but she didn't have her cell phone with her. 

"Wayne do you have a cell phone with you?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes Mistress." Wayne took out the phone and gave it to her.

"Thanks Wayne." Sakura dialed Tomoyo's cell number.

"Daidouji speaking." Said Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo it's me Sakura." Said Sakura.

"Sakura! Where have you been? Syaoran has been looking all over for you." Said Tomoyo.

"Yeah I know. Actually I'm back in Hong Kong." She said.

"What!" Tomoyo fell out of her chair.

"Tomoyo are you alright?" Asked Sakura worried. 

 "You have to tell me what happened." Tomoyo said as she got back on her chair.

"That is why I was calling you. Maybe you can come to the café that is in the Hong Kong Mall."

"Of course I can. Wait a minute. What are you doing in the mall?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm buying some things that I need." 

"Better not be clothes." She warned.

"Of course not. I learned my lesson." Said Sakura on her defense. She remember what Tomoyo did to the clothes she bought ones. Sakura was only allowed to buy clothes when Tomoyo was with her.

"Ok. I'll meet you there in 20 minutes." Said Tomoyo.

"Alright see you then." Said Sakura.

Hotel

Mr. Misaki sat in the couch in front of Syaoran.

"But I do not understand why are you doing this." Asked Mr. Misaki.

"Simple. Your company will bankrupt if mine doesn't sign the deal with you. But if you destroy Sakura's contract my company will help you." Said Syaoran in the nicest tone he could manage.

"Alright. But why are you so interested in Sakura?" Asked Mr. Misaki. He didn't understand why an important person like Li Syaoran would so interested in a models contract.

"That is my business." Said Syaoran. It was amazing how his tone of voice change from a nice one to a cold one. " Just tell your son to stay away from her."

"I don't know about that. My son is really interested in Sakura." Said Mr. Misaki. " But don't worry I'll still tell him." Mr. Misaki took out Sakura's contract and destroyed it. Then he and Syaoran signed the contract.

"Alright Mr. Misaki that is all." Said Syaoran while he stood up. Mr. Misaki stretched out his hand and Syaoran shake it. Then he left.  

Café 

"I can't believe all that happened. I'm sorry Sakura I just wanted to help you. I didn't know that this will happened." Said an ashamed Tomoyo.

"Don't worry. I know you just tried to help. Besides this would happened sooner or later." Said Sakura.

"So what are you going to do now?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Well right now I'm going to stay here. I have no other choice." Said Sakura then she drank some of her coffee. 

"Do you love Syaoran?" Asked Tomoyo as she bit her cinnamon roll ( Those are so goooooooooooooooood -_- Uh excuse me. Back to the story.)  

"Yes." Said Sakura. " When I saw him again I tried to deny myself the truth, but it was no use. I never forgot him. I can't take him out of my heart and it's hurting me because I know he hates me now." A tear fell from her eye.

"Sakura he doesn't hate you. He's just angry and he has all the right to be. Don't worry I'm sure everything will be back to normal just like it was six years ago." Said Tomoyo trying to cheer Sakura.

"I hope so." She said softly.

Hours later at the Li Mansion

Everyone was at the dinner table. Syaoran sat at the head of the table. Sakura to his right and Yelen to his left. Shalon set beside his mother. Eriol sat next to Yelen followed by Meilin. The main Elder sat at the other side of the table with other two more Elders to his right and left. It was really silent. The only thing you could hear was the sound of the forks touching the food.

Meilin decided to break the silence. " So Sakura, when are you going to start working at the Li Company?"

"I don't know yet." Said Sakura.

"You'll start tomorrow." Said Syaoran.

"But I haven't spoke to Mr. Misaki yet." Said Sakura

" I already did." Said Syaoran.

"When?" Asked Sakura.

"Today." Said Syaoran.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Sakura who was a bit annoyed. 

"Because I didn't have time." Said Syaoran.

"You should of made time then." Said Sakura. Syaoran and Sakura didn't notice, but everyone was starring at them.

"Excuse me." Said Syaoran was getting a bit annoyed as well.

"Nothing." She said. " Please excuse me I'm a bit tired." Sakura tried to stand up, but Syaoran stopped her.

"Your not excused." He said as he pull her back to her chair. Sakura was really angry right now.

"Mommy I'm tired." Said Shalon.

"Can I take him to his room?" Sakura asked trying to control her anger.

"No. One of the servants can take him." Said Syaoran. " Chong take my son to his room." ( I know terrible name, but I can't remember anything else. My brother told me this name.-_-) The little boy went with the servant.

Sakura was not liking this. / He is going to make my life a living hell./ Thought Sakura. Since she had finished eating she just crossed her arms and waited until Syaoran would excuse her. Everyone else ate in silence. Finally Syaoran finished.

"Let's go Sakura." Ordered Syaoran.

Sakura got up and followed him. Then a thought struck her. / Where am I going to sleep?/ They arrived to his room. He opened the door and motion her to go in. Sakura walked in. Syaoran closed the door and grabbed her arm turn her to face him.

"I don't want you to define me again. Is that understood?" He said in a very cold voice that even I'm getting chills.

"Excuse me. You were the one that didn't tell me that you saw Mr. Misaki." Said Sakura.

"Why do you care so much. Or is it that you wanted to see Leo and I destroyed your chance." Syaoran said angry. 

Sakura didn't respond. / How could he think that?/ Instead she turned around, but turned her around again. He tighten the grip on her arms so she wouldn't be able to move.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

"Think what you like." Sakura said in a harsh tone.

Not a very good answer. Syaoran picked her up and pin her down on the bed. He was on top of her holding her wrist so she wouldn't move. " I said answer me."

"Get off me." Said Sakura.

"And if I don't." He said testing her.

"Believe me you'll regret it." She warned.

"Try me." He said.

Sakura kicked him with her knee in the stomach. Syaoran didn't expected that. So it was a direct hit. He fell on the bed. Meanwhile Sakura got off.

"Were the hell you learn that?" He asked surprised.   

"After what happened to me I took some precautions." She said. 

Syaoran noticed that Sakura had change a lot. She was no longer the little weak girl he protected. Now she was a woman who could defend herself. "You have really surprised me."

"Believe me this is not all." Said Sakura.

"I can't wait to see." Said Syaoran. He stood up and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. It seem they had forgotten what had happpened earlier. "Care to show me." He whispered to her ear.

"Maybe." She said softly.

Syaoran gently kissed her neck. His hands were going up and down her body, but she didn't mind. Syoran's lips went up to hers. He kissed her deeply. Slowly he took her to the bed. Just when he was going to remove her clothing there was a knock on the door.

"Master Li, Mistress Sakura's brother is in the living room waiting to see her." Said Wayne.

"Touya?" Said Sakura.

"He had to get here right this moment." Said Syaoran.

"He probably came from Japan to see what happened." Said Sakura.

"Can't he wait?" Asked Syaoran. 

"Syaoran." She whispered to his ear. " Will finish this later I promise, but first I need to go see my brother."

Syaoran didn't want to but he had no choice. "Alright." He said. Syaoran got off her and went with her to the living room. When they entered they stared in shock. "You!" Said Syaoran.

Author's Note: What do you guys think? __________  I'll do your request for the next chapter ok. If you guys want to inform of when I update just leave me your e-mail and say that you want to be inform.

Don't forget to review.

yingfacherryblossom


	13. What are you doing here?

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does.

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

Chapter 13

What are you doing here?

"Leo what are you doing here?" Asked a surprise Sakura.

"I my father told me that Li Syaoran had gone to visit him and that he told him that I should stay away from you. I needed to know if my suspicions were true. So I told the servant that I was your brother. " Said Leo.

"Well you see that they are." Said Syaoran trying to control his anger. How there he come to his home. Syaoran put an arm around Sakura's waist and brought her closer to him. 

"Sakura tell me that it isn't true." Pleaded Leo as he glared at Syaoran.

Sakura knew what she had to do. "I can't because it is." She said calmly. Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran kept holding her tightly.

"Your lying." Said Leo.

"No I'm not. I'm back with my family. My true family." Said Sakura. She felt bad for Leo, but there was nothing she could do.

"I don't believe you. What about Shalon huh? He would never accept him." Said Leo. 

"My son has accepted me well. He is happy that I'm his father." Said Syaoran. He was enjoying this a lot. "As you can see Sakura loves me not you."

"You probably forced her to come here. I know her. You probably threaten her or something." Said Leo angered.   

Syaoran made an angry face. / It's true what he said. I did force her./ That thought bother him a lot. "I didn't force her." Lied Syaoran. "Actually before you interrupted us we were enjoying some intimate time together." Syaoran knew that would make him angry.

"Your lying." Said Leo in a very angry voice.

"Ask Sakura." Said Syaoran.

"His lying right?" Leo asked Sakura. 

"Leo please leave." Said Sakura as she got out of Syaoran's arm.

/ Then its true./ Thought Leo. "Not with out you." Said Leo. To Sakura's surprise he grabbed her hand and brought her to him.

"Let her go." Said Syaoran threatening.

"No." Said Leo. "I'll prove to you that she loves me." With that he turned her around and kissed her. Sakura tried to push him away, but he was much stronger than her. Syaoran went to him and separated them. Then he punched him on the face.

"Syaoran stop it!" Said Sakura, but he didn't listen to her.

He kept on punching Leo. Leo kicked Syaoran in the stomach and made him lose his balance. Leo got up and kicked him while he was in the floor.

"Leo stop that!" Yelled Sakura.

But he didn't listen. Syaoran grabbed his leg and pushed him backwards. That gave him time to get up again. Leo tried to punch him, but Syaoran was too fast and grabbed his arm and flipped him. Leo landed hard on the floor. 

"Get up." Commanded Syaoran.

Leo got up again and launched it self towards Syaoran. He punched him continually.  

"Eriol! Wayne!" Yelled Sakura.

Wayne was the first one to get there. "Mistress." Said Wayne.

"Help me separate them." Said Sakura. They tried but it was too difficult. Then Eriol came.

"What the." He said as he saw what was happening.

"Eriol help us separate them." Said Sakura.

"Alright." They were finally able to separate them. Eriol and Sakura held Syaoran while Wayne held Leo. 

"You will pay for what you've done Li Syaoran! I'll get Sakura back, you'll see." Said Leo.

"Leave Leo." Said Sakura who had become annoyed.

"But."

"Now!" She said.

Leo didn't want to, but Wayne forced him out. 

"Let go of me!" Yelled Syaoran. Both Sakura and Eriol let him go. Syaoran angered, left to his room.

Yelen, Meilin, and The Elders came.

"What happen?" Asked Yelen.

Sakura didn't feel like explaining so she left to her room and left Eriol there to explain. Eriol began to explain what had happened.

Meanwhile Sakura entered the room that she shared with Syaoran.

"Syaoran are you alright?" She asked worried. Sakura tried to help him with his injuries but he turned away.

"Go help Leo." He said angered.

"Syaoran I don't care what happens to Leo. I care about you." Said Sakura.

"Sure you do. And you probably didn't feel anything with that kiss he gave you." Said Syaoran. He couldn't help it, but he was jealous.

"I didn't feel anything." Said Sakura.

"I don't believe you." Said Syaoran.

"Syaoran please."

"No."

Sakura was already annoyed and she was becoming even more. "Look Syaoran you know me."

"I thought that I did." He said anger.

That did it. "Fine then. Be that way. See if I care." Said Sakura angered. She got up and walked to the door. Syaoran got up and stopped her.  

"Where are you going?" He asked in not a very nice tone.

"You think that I feel something for Leo. Well then I'll go prove you  right. I'll go see him and maybe I'll stay with him." Sakura said angered.

Syaoran got even more angry. "Your not going anywhere." He said really angry. Sakura could tell that he wasn't in the mood of hearing anything about Leo. "Your staying here." He commanded.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Oh yes I do!" Syaoran yelled back. He held both of her arms.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"No." He said coldly.

Sakura tried to kick him but he dodge it.

"You don't think I'm going to fall for the same trick twice." Said Syaoran. Even though he was angry he loved seeing Sakura mad.

"Let go of me." She said coldly.

"I said no." He said with the same tone as hers.

"Are you going to stay the entire night holding me." She said.

"I will if I have to." He said.

Sakura struggled but it was no use. Syaoran was much stronger than her. She didn't like that feeling of being weaker.

"Don't even try it." He said. "I'm much stronger than you."

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"Yell as much as you like. No one will hear you." Said Syaoran.

"Somebody will." She said.

"Even if someone does they will listen to me and leave." He said.

"Syaoran get your hands off me!" Yelled Sakura.

"No." He said coldly.

Sakura kept struggling, but it was no use.

"You wont leave Sakura and I'll make sure of that." Said Syaoran.

"You can't watch me every minute." She said.

"Believe me, I can." He said coldly.

"How?"

"I have my ways." 

"Fine then I wont go. Just release me." She said.

Syaoran thought about for a while. Then he let her go. "Go change." Commanded Syaoran. Sakura was tired of fighting so she did as he said.

Meanwhile Syaoran took out a key and looked the door. /Now you wont be able to escape./ Sakura came out of the bathroom wearing a long pink nightgown. Syaoran liked the way she looked in it. Pink had always suited her. Sakura notice that he was looking at her.

/Don't you think about it Syaoran. I had enough and there will be no thing happening tonight./ Thought Sakura.  

Syaoran just kept on looking at her. Sakura made her way to the bed. Syaoran entered the bathroom and changed. He came out and saw that Sakura was already laying in the bed. He got in the bed. She was giving her back to him. His anger was cooling down.

/Maybe I exaggerated? No I didn't. But maybe she was telling the truth./ Thought Syaoran. Finally his anger was gone. His hand gently touched Sakura's back. She could feel him but she wasn't going to give in. As he got closer she said.

"Don't even try it Syaoran." But Syaoran had his own response ready.

"You promised." He said softly to her ear.

"I don't care. Your not getting me." She said coldly.

"Sakura." He pleaded softly.

"Get away or I'm sleeping in the sofa." She said threatening.

But Syaoran didn't listen. He gently kissed her neck. As much as Sakura liked it she got up and picked up a pillow and a blanket and walked to the sofa.

"Sakura." Said Syaoran, but she didn't listen.

"I warned you." Sakura said coldly.

"Fine I wont do anything, just come back."

"No."

"Sakura."

"I told you."

Syaoran gave up and got back to his place. He waited for a long time until Sakura fell asleep to get up. He walked to her and picked her up and laid her on the bed. He covered her with the blanket and went back to his place.   

"I wish everything would be like it was before." Said Syaoran softly.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Author's Note: What is Leo going to do now? How will Lucy take it when she sees Sakura working in the Li Company? What new problems will arrive? Well for your question BlossomBerryBabe I'm in Jalisco and yes I am Mexican.

Don't forget to review,

yingfacherryblossom


	14. Lucy's Rage

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does.

I'm going to try a thank you list for all the reviewers that review this story. If you have any question I'll try to answer it for you ok. *-*

Baby-Prue : Yeah Syaoran is been really mean right now. Thanks for reading my story.

Sakura-jr17 : Thanks for thinking that it's cute.

AnonymousT : Yeah sorry about all the grammar mistakes, but English is my second language. I'm still wondering how I got to English 1P. I'm revising all my chapters so pretty soon they will be up again and I hope that they will be better this time.

ms. pac man : Don't worry Leo won't do that. But he will do other things.

Cold-Hearted NightFox : I'm glad that you think my story is good. Thanks for reading.
    
    -=416=-() : No thanks to you. And thank you for loving them.

KyouFan17() : Thanks for thinking that my story is good. Thanks for reading.

starrGurl : Well never heard that my story is insane, but it's always good to hear new comments about it.

Kikakai : Well when that happens I'll try not to be too descriptive.

Tanuki (jo-chan : Wow! Your addicted to it. Don't worry I wont stop on writing this.

sweet-captor : I'm glad that you think it's cute.

Chibi Menchi : Thanks. I knew this plot would work. You don't see to many stories saying that Syaoran and Sakura got a divorced. 

NoneOfYourBwax : My mother is from Jalisco too, but I was born in the U.S.A.

DiNji() : Thanks for loving my story.

Cute lil JJ() : Don't worry, you'll see Lucy's reaction in this chapter.

Carmela-chan : Yeah, I'm going to make a couple more chapters with Sakura mad at Syaoran.

LiL DuDeTtE : Glad you think it was funny because there will be a lot more of that.

Catrina4 : Hey thanks for the encouragement.

S+S43v3r : Yeah it I kind of sad.

Miztique : Thanks for thinking that it was good. I love your story I hope that you can update soon.

AnimeObsessionFantasy : Yeah, and there will be more parent fights soon.

Anjuliet : Well I can't kick Leo and Lucy out of the story yet. But they will, but then some one horrible will show up.

lil-cb : Thanks for saying that my fighting scenes are good. Your a pretty good author yourself.
    
    fire_blade() : Thanks for liking it. 

 "talking"

/thinking/

(me)

Chapter 14

Lucy's Rage

Sakura woke up finding herself on the bed again. "How did I get here?" She softly asked herself. She could hear someone in the shower. "Syaoran must be taking a bath." Sakura got up and walked to the door. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. "What the?" She tried again, but it was no use.

"Stop trying because it's lock." Said Syaoran as he came out of the bathroom.

"Why did you lock it?" Demanded Sakura as she turned around to look at him. 

"It was just a precaution." Said Syaoran as he got closer to her. "Where were you planning on going?" 

"I wanted to see how Shalon was." She said. It was then when Sakura noticed that Syaoran had his shirt off. That made her blush.

"Take a bath first. Soon will be leaving to the Li Company." Said Syaoran. Sakura walked passed him without saying a word. She went in the bathroom, but locked the door. Just in case he would get any idea.

Syaoran changed and went downstairs. 

"Good morning Master Li. What would you like for breakfast?" Asked Wayne hoping that he was in a better mood than last night.

"Good morning Wayne. I'll have anything." Said Syaoran as if nothing had happened.

"Alright Master." Wayne turned around and left.

Syaoran went into his office. He went to his desk and opened a drawer and took out some papers. He read them and then grabbed his cell phone and began dialing a number.

"Hello." Answered Eriol.

"It's me Syaoran." Said Syaoran in his usual cold voice.

"Hey there. So how's everything? Tomoyo told me that Sakura is back. So how are the things between you two?" He asked in a naughty tone.

"I didn't call you to tell you about my life." Syaoran said harshly. " There is something that I need you to do. Meet me in the company at 10:00 o'clock."

"What is it about?" Asked Eriol.

"I'll tell you when I get there." By all means he hung up.

"Wonder what his up to?" Eriol asked himself.

 Syaoran left his office and went to the dining room. There he grabbed the newspaper and went upstairs again. But instead of going into his room he went into his son's. He opened the door and found that Sakura was already there.

"So how are you feeling honey?" Asked Sakura to her son.

"I'm fine mommy. But last night I heard a lot of noise. What happened?" Asked a curious Shalon.

"Nothing important." Said Syaoran as he came in.

"Daddy!" Said Shalon excited. He ran to him. Syaoran hugged him and picked him up. Sakura stood up from the bed and walked to them.

"Shalon are you hungry?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes mommy." Said Shalon.

"Then I'll go downstairs and get everything ready." Said Sakura.

"Do you like it here Shalon?" Asked Syaoran after Sakura left.

"Yes, but I miss home a lot." Said Shalon softly.

"I know but you have to get use to it here because this is your new home." Said Syaoran as he tried to encourage his son.

"Yeah, but I miss Uncle Touya and grandpa Fugitaka. And besides everyone talks funny." Said Shalon sadly.

"I know, but look at the bright side. You got another uncle, five new aunts, and a grandmother. And the people don't talk funny. They just talk another language, (Like me so have mercy on me -_-) don't worry soon you'll start learning Chinese." Said Syaoran trying to cheer up his son.

"Ok."

"Let's go downstairs to eat breakfast." Said Syaoran.

Meanwhile Sakura was getting everything ready.

"Mistress I can cook if you want." Said a women who was the cook.

"No there is no need for. I can cook by myself." Said Sakura.

"But Mistress what would Master Li say." Said the cook.

"He wont say anything. Now go and prepare the table." Said Sakura. The cook did as she said.

Syaoran and Shalon came down stairs and saw the cook prepare the table.

"Where is Sakura?" Asked Syaoran.

"She's preparing breakfast." Said the cook. She was a bit scare of how Syaoran would react, but to her surprise he didn't say anything. 

Both Syaoran and Shalon went into the kitchen. They saw Sakura preparing pancakes. 

"Smells good." Said Syaoran.

"Thanks." Said Sakura without even turning around.

"Mommy I want one with strawberries." Said Shalon.

"Sure honey." Sakura was finished making the pancakes and a servant place them in the plates.

Sakura, Shalon, and Syaoran were sitting on the table. Then the servant came in and served them.

"Strawberry pancakes are my favorite!" Said a happy Shalon. "How about yours daddy?" Asked Shalon.

"Berry are mine." Said Syaoran as he ate a piece. If a stranger would see them he would think that they are happy family. They all ate breakfast in harmony. Sakura and Syaoran kept peace for there son. After they finished eating breakfast Sakura and Syaoran had to leave to work. 

"Don't worry you two. Shalon will be alright with me." Said Yelen.

"Thanks." They both said in unison.

In Syaoran's car

"You'll be working as one of the top models, but not the star one." Said Syaoran while driving.

"Of course I wont. The position is reserved for your little girlfriend." Said Sakura annoyed.

"I'm going to dump her." Said Syaoran.

"Really? Why?" Asked Sakura shocked.

"So that I wont have any problems between you two." Said Syaoran.

"How caring." Said Sakura ironically. 

"I think you forgotten about our deal. I said that you were coming back as Sakura Li. So it wouldn't be right that Lucy would be my girlfriend while I have my wife with me."

"How moral." Said Sakura.

"I'm doing this for the Li name, not for you." Said Syaoran harshly. 

"Of course you would. The name is always first to you." Said Sakura angry.

"Well its better then other things."

Sakura knew well by what he meant with that. "What are you going to tell everyone else?" 

"That you are my wife." Said Syaoran. They arrived at the Li Company. They both went in and arrive at the floor where all the models are.

"Attention everyone." Said Syaoran. Everyone turned to look at him. Lucy saw him and a smile appeared in her lips, but when she saw Sakura it faded.

/What the hell is she doing here?/ Thought Lucy.

"Hey Syaoran, hey Sakura." Said Meilin as she approached them.

"Hey Meilin." Said Sakura.

"What's going on?" Asked Lucy.

"Sakura will be working with us now." Said Syaoran.

"Why?" Asked Lucy really angry.

"Because I've decided it." Said Syaoran.

"Will she be the star model?" Asked Meilin.

"No, but she will be one of the top models." Said Syaoran.

"What!" Said Meilin shocked. "That's an outrage. How could she not be the star model. She's great at modeling." 

"I have my reasons." Was all Syaoran said.

"Syaoran." Said Meilin annoyed but he didn't pay attention.

"Well Sakura get to know them then start working." Said Syaoran then he left.

"My cousin is crazy." Said Meilin.

"Don't worry Meilin. Besides I really don't have time to be the star model." Said Sakura trying to cheer her up. /I guess Meilin took it harder than me./.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "And why would that be?" Asked Lucy. All the models were paying close attention.

"Because I have more important things to do." Said Sakura not caring what she would think.

"Like what? Your boyfriend." Said Lucy.

"No. I dumped him." Said Sakura.

"Why?" 

"None of your business." Said Sakura.

Lucy just turned around and walked away. One of the models approached Sakura.

"Don't listen to her. She thinks she's all that just because she's going out with Mr. Li."

"Don't worry, a lot of things are going to change." Said Sakura with a smile.

The model just looked at her confused. "By the way I'm Kelly."

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you." Said Sakura.

"Same here. Here, I'll present you the rest of the models." Said Kelly. Both of them went with the rest of the group.

Syaoran was in his office when Lucy just barged in.

"Don't you know how to knock." Said Syaoran coldly.

"Why did you bring her here?" Lucy asked in a very angry tone.

"I don't have to give you any explanations." Said Syaoran coldly.

"Of course you do! I'm your girlfriend!" Said Lucy who was practically yelling.

"Will you lower your voice." Said Syaoran who didn't care how Lucy felt.

"No I wont!" She yelled even louder. "Why is she here? Did Misaki Leo get tired of her and now she became you new play toy?"

Syaoran did not like the last part.

"Because don't deny me that you don't like her. I saw the way you were looking at her the night of the fashion show." Said Lucy. Jealousy was getting the better of her.

"Look Lucy!" Said Syaoran who had enough with her. "I don't care what you think. The one thing that is for sure is that you better start respecting her."

"Me, respect her!" Said Lucy outraged. "Why? Because she's your whore!"

Syaoran got off from his seat and walked to her angrily. "Don't you ever speak like that again about my WIFE! " Syaoran yelled to her.

Lucy stared at him shocked. Had she heard right. "Wh  a  t  d  did yyoou ssa aay?"

"That Sakura is my wife and the mother of my son." Said Syaoran proudly.

"Now way." She said. "I knew that you were married once, but you got a divorced. There is no way that she can be your wife. Your clan wouldn't accept it. They only accept the first marriage."

"Sakura was the women that I divorced. And like you said the clan still consider her my wife and so do I." Said Syaoran.

Lucy kept starring at him. Now she understood what Sakura meant last time. She knew that she lost to Sakura. But there was no way she was going to give up someone like Syaoran. Of course she was only after his money, but he was also a very good lover. Lucy tried to put up a smile and to make it like nothing was wrong. She got up and walked to Syaoran.

"Well that doesn't matter. We can still be together." She said as she tried to put her arms around his neck, but he stopped her.

"It does matter. I'm not going to cheat on Sakura." Said Syaoran as he walked away from her. "So as you can see this is over."

"No you can't do this to me." She pleaded. "We can still see each other. I'm mean, who's going to satisfy your needs." Lucy whispered the last part to his ear.

"Sakura will."

"You don't actually think she will. Come on Syaoran. You two haven't seen each other in what, four years. Do you actually think she's even going to let you kiss her."

"For your information, I already slept with her. Now I have some more important things to do and you have to work. So please leave now." Said Syaoran coldly.

Lucy's anger was at it's boiling point. She just barged out of the office and headed to the modeling room.

Eriol came in after Lucy left. "What's with her?" He asked as he sat on the chair.

"None of your business." Said Syaoran coldly. 

"Ok, don't take it out on me. So what is it that you wanted me to do?" Eriol asked.

"I want you to arrange about changing my son's last name. And also I want to recognize him as my son legally." Said Syaoran. ( What a responsible man. *-*) 

"Alright, I'll get that done today." Said Eriol.    

Mean while, Lucy came in the modeling room with smoke coming out of her ears. No one noticed her. They were all to busy practicing some new steps that Meilin was showing them. Lucy saw a cup of coffee and grabbed it. She walked to were Sakura was and dumped it on her blouse.

"That's what you get for stealing my man you whore!" Lucy yelled at Sakura. Everyone stared at them.

"What's your problem?" Sakura asked angry.

"My problem is you!" Lucy yelled.

"Me? Your the one who came in and dumped the coffee on me and called me whore." Said Sakura.

"Because you are! You stole Syaoran from me!" Lucy yelled at her. Everyone looked at Sakura, but she didn't show a sign that she was guilty.

"I didn't steal anything from anyone." Sakura said to her.

"Of course you did. You probably told Syaoran that your brat was his son. But I don't believe you. Probably the man you slept with didn't want to take the responsibility of that pitiful son of yours. Your probably some slut that slept with some one and blamed my poor Syaoran." Said Lucy.

Sakura was so angry that she slapped her. "Don't you ever speak about my son like that ever again! My son is Syaoran's son. And if you don't believe me ask him. For your information, I'm not a slut. I'm Li Sakura! Li Syaoran's  wife. If Syaoran is so interested in you, then why did he go to Japan looking for me?"

Lucy stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say. All she did was to turn around and left. But before she left she said to Sakura, "Don't you think you won, because this war is far from over."

When Lucy left all the models stared in surprised at Sakura. Meilin approached her. "Don't worry Sakura. Lucy is just pist off because she knows Syaoran wont want anything with her now that your here. Like you said, your Li Sakura and no one will take that away."   

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long. I already had this chapter done, but some how it got deleted from my computer. It didn't have time to rewrite it sooner because of my great grandam's funeral. Well go to go, I have to finish writing some chapters for my other stories. Oh, before I forget. This is me e-mail for anyone who wants to chat with me saturnogirl@hotmail.com I'm usually online around 7:00 p.m. pacific time ( this is U.S.A. time ) Please tell me your pen name or I wont answer you. Thanks that's all.

Don't forget to review,

yingfacherryblossom


	15. A Christmas Gift

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does.

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

Thanks you list.

lil-cb- Well like I told you. I updated before Christmas. Thanks for reading.

twilight-star1- Believe me this is going to get even more interesting yet.

ms. pac man- I'll try to update as soon as I can ok.

Kikakai- Well like you know I too added you to my msn messenger. Hey did you find a Christmas song after all?

Miztique- Your also a great writer. Please update your stories.

S+S43v3r- Ok I updated.
    
    AnimeObsessionFantasy- I'm updating as soon as I get a chance.
    
    AnonymousT- Sorry that the last chapter was slow for you. Hope this one is faster.
    
    Sakura-jr17- Yeah your right about Lucy.
    
    Cute lil JJ()- Ok I updated.
    
    Chibi Menchi- Thanks and keep reading my story.
    
    Carmela-chan- I guess your right. Even though Syaoran is a cold hearted guy he still accepts his responsibilities.
    
    NoneOfYourBwax- Well I'm fine. How about you? Thanks for reading.
    
    Catrina4- Thanks for the encouragement.
    
    Jenn()- Thanks and I'll try to update as soon as I can.
    
    cardcaptorslover()- Thanks for enjoying it. I'll try to update soon, but no promises.
    
    starrGurl- I guess your right and here goes another one.
    
    BlueJadeAL- Thanks. Love you all too.
    
    Baby-Prue- Thanks. I'll try to update sooner.
    
    kairi-heartilly- I'm really glad that you like this story. It's cool that other people from other places enjoy this story. 
    
    queen animelia- Today they wont have such a family day, but they will soon. Especially… Well you'll have to wait and see.
    
    Cherryspring()- Thanks, I'll try to write more.
    
    SyaoranzCherryBlossom- Ok I updated so you wont have to wait anymore.
    
    cardcaptorlover()- Hey don't freak out on me. Just stay calm cause here is a new chapter.

Chapter 15

A Christmas Gift

It was a beautiful Saturday. It had been a month since Sakura had return to the Li Mansion. Soon Tomoyo's and Eriol's wedding would be held. Sakura was in the garden playing with Shalon. She had the weekends off. Shalon was getting use to the idea of living in Hong Kong. A lot of things had happened. When the reporters found out that Sakura had return with a son they wouldn't stop following her and asking her questions. Sakura was a bit annoyed because her life was more difficult now. She remember when she left the Li Company the day she started to work, there were at least fifty reporters waiting for her to ask her questions. 

Flashback

Sakura and Syaoran were exiting the Li Company when an avalanche of reporters approached them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Li, is it true that your back together?" Asked one reporter.

"Is it true that you have a son?" Asked another.

"Why did you return Mrs. Li?" Asked one.

"Didn't you two get a divorce?" Asked another one.

"What are your plans now?" Asked another reporter.

"Where were you all this time Mrs. Li?" Asked another one.

"What will happen to the model that you were dating Mr. Li?" Asked another reporter.

"What is the Li Clan saying about this?" Asked another one.

"Is it true that your were going to marry Misaki Leo Mrs. Li?" Asked a reporter.

"Is your son really Mr. Li's son?" Asked another one. That question pist off Sakura. 

Sakura and Syaoran were having a hard time trying to get away from them. But in the end they managed to reach Syaoran's car and leave.    

"I had forgotten how annoying it was to be chased by reporters." Said Sakura as she buckled her seat belt.

"Well get use to it. Because they wont stop now that your back." Said Syaoran is his usual cold voice. He noticed that Sakura was wearing another blouse. He could only guess what happened. 

Sakura didn't say anything. She just hoped that all this would end soon.

End of Flashback

Sakura didn't noticed that Syaoran was watching her and her son for a while. When she did it was because Shalon had seen him.

"Daddy daddy!" Said Shalon as he ran to Syaoran. Syaoran hugged him and picked him up.

"I got something for you." Said Syaoran.

"What is it?" Asked an excited Shalon. Syaoran showed him a big box. Shalon quickly went to it and opened it. It was a Power Wheels Truck. Shalon was hopping of happiness.

Sakura saw what Syaoran gave him and she wasn't happy about it. She knew this would happen sooner or later. Shalon was going to get on it when Sakura told him to not to.

"Syaoran may I have a word with you." Said Sakura. Both Sakura and Syaoran went to another place of the garden leaving Shalon with a servant.

"What is it?" Asked Syaoran is his cold tone.

"I don't want you to be giving Shalon gifts." Said Sakura is a serious tone.

"Why not? His my son I have every right to give him what I want." Said Syaoran.

"I don't want you to spoil him." Said Sakura seriously.

"I wont spoil him." Said Syaoran.

"Yes you will. I don't want him to think that he could have anything by just snapping his fingers." Said Sakura looking at Syaoran seriously.

"His the heir of the Li fortune. He will be able to have anything to he wants." Said Syaoran coldly.

"I want Shalon to work for what he gets. I don't want to have a spoil son." Said Sakura.

"So my son will never be able to receive anything." Said Syaoran in a cold tone.

"He will, but not like this. On his birthday, on Christmas, or when he does something that should be rewarded." Said Sakura with a more sweeter voice.

Syaoran had to admit that she was right. If he just kept giving him what he wants then life will seem to easy for him and wont be able to take it on when his older. "Alright, I guess your right."

"Thank you. Now I'll go put that away until he deserves it." Sakura was going to leave, but Syaoran stopped her. 

"There are some other things that we need to talk about." Said Syaoran.

"Like what?" Asked Sakura.

"Let's go to our room. I'll tell you there." Said Syaoran already walking towards the mansion.

"What about Shalon?" Asked Sakura.

"His with the servant. Don't worry nothing will happen to him." Said Syaoran. Sakura followed him to the mansion.

Once they arrived to their room they sat in the small living room that was inside the room.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Asked Sakura breaking the silence.

"It's about Shalon. I'm informing you that he will start his classes on Monday." Said Syaoran is his usual cold voice.

"What classes?" Asked Sakura who apparently had no clue of what he was talking about.

"His martial arts and school classes. He will have a private teacher teaching him martial arts and the Elders will teach him Language and other subjects." Said Syaoran.

"Your crazy." Stated Sakura. "His only three years old. You can't expect him to learn Language at his age especially martial arts."

"I've decided it and that's final." Said Syaoran coldly.

"No it's not! You are not going to force my son to do things so young. I wont allow it." Said Sakura determine.

"I'm not asking for your permission." Said Syaoran harshly.

That made Sakura mad. Sakura got up and walked out of the room. Syaoran went after her. He caught up to her and turned her to face him.

"What are you planning on doing?" Syaoran knew that Sakura going to do something.

Sakura released herself from him. "I'm not going to let you to force my son to study at such a young age. I have my own way of raising my son and now you come and throw all that away. Well I'm not going to allow it. I rather take my chances against you in a trail." 

"You wont leave." Said Syaoran is cold tone as held Sakura's arm again.

"This isn't working. You think you have all the authority over our son. Well that isn't true. I have as much authority as you. I wont let you ruin his childhood." Said a determine Sakura. It hurt her deeply to leave Syaoran, but if it was for the good of her son she will.

"You wont leave." Said Syaoran as he tighten the grip on her.

"Syaoran let go." Said Sakura as she struggled to free herself.

"No." Said Syaoran. He wasn't going to let Sakura leave him again.

"Syaoran realize me." Said Sakura as she tried to release herself.

"I wont let you leave again." Said Syaoran, but this time there was more feelings in his voice. 

They both kept struggling. Soon Sakura started to feel dizzy. It seemed like everything was going in circles. Suddenly she fainted. Since Syaoran was holding her she fell into his arms. Syaoran became worried and took her to their bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed.

"Sakura wake up." Said a worried Syaoran. Seeing that she wouldn't respond he called on of the servants. "Called a doctor, hurry!" Said Syaoran to the servant. The servant quickly left to call a doctor. Yelen came in the room.

"What happened?" Asked a worried Yelen as she went to Sakura's side.

"We were arguing and then she fainted." Said a worried Syaoran. /If anything happens to her it will only be my fault./

"Did you call a doctor already?" Asked Yelen. She was just as worried for Sakura like Syaoran was.

"I told one of the servant to call him." Said Syaoran. Sakura started to move. 

"She's waking up." Said Yelen.

"Sakura are you alright?" Asked a worried Syaoran.

"What happened?" Asked Sakura as she sat.

"You fainted." Said Syaoran.

Sakura remembered what happened. Just then the doctor came in.

"Please check her to see if she's alright." Said Yelen to the doctor.

"There's no need for that. I'm fine." Sakura tried to get up, but she felt dizzy again and fell on the bed.

"Oh no your not." Said Syaoran. "The Doctor is going to check you and that's final."

"But  " 

"No buts." Said a serious Syaoran. Syaoran and Yelen left the room so the Doctor could check Sakura. After a while the Doctor came out.  "How is she?" Asked Syaoran.

"There's nothing to worry about." Said the Doctor. "Just tell her to go to my clinic tomorrow so that I can be sure of my diagnostic."

"Alright." Said Syaoran.

After the Doctor left Syaoran went to see Sakura.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Syaoran.

"I'm better now." Said Sakura.

"The Doctor said that you have to go to the clinic tomorrow." Said Syaoran.

"Yeah he told me." Sakura didn't seem to be happy for some reason and Syaoran noticed that.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Syaoran.

"No nothing. I just need to rest." Was all Sakura said.

"Then I'll leave you alone to rest." Said Syaoran. He left the room.

"I hope it's not what I think it is." Said Sakura softly to herself after he left.

Next Day

Sakura waited impatiently for the Doctor to attend her. Finally a nurse told her to go in.

"Ah Mrs. Li I have been expecting you. Please take a seat." Said the Doctor. Sakura took a seat in front of the Doctor's desk.

"Do you have the results?" Asked Sakura a bit nervous.

"Yes. Here see them for yourself." Said the Doctor as he handed Sakura the results. 

Sakura looked at the results. Her face was pale and full shock. Just as she expected.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: First of all I want to say Merry Christmas and I hope that you enjoy your vacations. Now what do the results say? Don't forget to review.

Merry Christmas to all of you,

yingfacherryblossom 


	16. The News

Author's Note: Same thing as in all the chapters. I don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does.

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

****** scene change

I want to give a thanks to:

Kikakai

Chibi Menchi

AnimeObsessionFantasy

LitoYingFa

BbGur14U101

Sakura Blossom161()

Carmela-chan

kute-lido-azn

Sakura-jr17

starrGurl

fire_blade()

lil-cb

queen animelia

Catrina4
    
    smilez()

MimiGhost
    
    Jenn()

Cute lil JJ()

Kitten at Heart

anjuliet

Mooky()

AnonymousT

blackdrkwolf

kairi-heartilly

Baby-Prue

NoneOfYourBwax

JESSICA()
    
    Light Of Seoul (Twilight Dancer )
    
    xxlilazngrl88xx()
    
    ...()
    
    SakurasLilSis()
    
    SyaoranzCherryBlossom 
    
    KyouFan17
    
    linda-liu
    
    ...
    
    little kittycat()
    
    babybluestarangel
    
    Candyland
    
    Thank you all for reading my story. Enjoy ^-^

Chapter 16

The News

Sakura walked inside the Li Mansion. She just had gotten back from the clinic. It seemed that she was mute. Sakura just walked upstairs without saying anything to anyone. She got into her room and sat on the bed. What was she going to do now? With this unexpected news her whole life has been changed. Now even if she wanted to leave it wouldn't be possible. Syaoran wouldn't let her.

******

Syaoran just arrived to the mansion. He got in and saw Wei in the living room. 

"Wei has Sakura arrived yet?" Asked Syaoran as he approached him.

"Yes Master. She went to her room." Said Wei.

"Did she say anything?" Asked Syaoran.

"No Master Syaoran. When she arrived she just went to her room without saying anything." Said Wei.

Syaoran just stood there thinking. /What could of happened?/ Syaoran turned around and went to his room. He needed to know what happened.

******

Sakura was resting on the bed when she heard the door of her room being opened. She assumed that it was Syaoran. If it were anyone else they would of knock.

Syaoran walked inside the room to find Sakura resting. "What did the doctor say?" Asked Syaoran because he knew that Sakura wasn't asleep. 

Sakura turned to face him. She was still thinking of a way to tell him.

"Well I'm waiting." Said Syaoran who was going a bit impatient. 

It was no or never. "Syaoran the doctor said that I'm   that     I'm    that I'm…"

"Say it already!" Said a really inpatient Syaoran.

"I'm pregnant." Said Sakura softly.

Syaoran just stood there staring at her. Had he heard right? " What   did   you   say?"

"I'm pregnant." Said Sakura a bit louder this time.

Syaoran just sat in a chair the was next him. He wasn't expecting this news at all. He was speechless.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Asked Sakura seeing how Syaoran had taken it.

"Is it mine?" He asked with his voice shaking a bit.

Sakura got a bit mad with this question. "Of course it's yours! What do you think!" Said Sakura, anger was reflected in every word she said.

"Well how am I suppose to know? For all I know it could be Leo Misaki's child." Said Syaoran, jealousy was driving him crazy. Just thinking about the fact that that child the Sakura is expecting could be Leo's kills him.

"Leo and I never had an intimate relationship. This child is yours." She said annoyed that he was doubting it.

"Well that is not how I remember it. I remember you once saying that Leo was a better lover than me." Said Syaoran as she watched her.

"Ok I lied. I was just trying to make you jealous ok." Sakura confessed. 

A smile appeared in Syaoran's face. 

"This child was conceived that night that you and Meilin trick me on going to your apartment." Said Sakura trying to make Syaoran understand that this child is his.

Syaoran's smile just became bigger. He liked remembering that night. So this child was truly his. He got up and sat next to Sakura.

"Will have to do something about it you know." Said Syaoran as looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sakura not understanding him. Then a thought struck her. She quickly got up. "If you think that I'm going to abort this child your wrong. So don't event think about it."

"I wasn't thinking that. I would never allow anyone to hurt a child of mine. I was thinking something else." Said Syaoran as he too got up.

"What is it then?" Asked Sakura.

"We will get married again." Said Syaoran calmly.

"WHAT!!" Said a really surprised Sakura.

"Calm down, it's not good for the baby if you get into this state." Said Syaoran who was already worried for the child.

"Your kidding me, right?" Asked Sakura.

"Of course I'm not. From the beginning you should start taking care of the child." Said Syaoran.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the wedding." Said Sakura as she started to walk around the room.

"Oh that. No I'm not kidding. We're getting married." Said Syaoran as he watched her walk.

"But…" But Syaoran didn't let her finish.

"No buts. Sakura we already have a son and now we're going to have another. It's obvious that we have to get married." Said Syaoran.  

Sakura was a bit hurt by that. /The only reason he wants to marry me is because of our son and the child that I'm expecting./ Thought Sakura sadly.

Syaoran noticed how Sakura's expression changed into a sad one. /Does she not like the idea of us getting married? Or does she still feel something for Misaki and that's why she is sad./ He felt anger inside of him.

"When is the wedding going to be held?" Asked Sakura as she had turned to see him.

"I don't know yet. Maybe after Eriol's and Tomoyo's wedding." Said Syaoran. His voice had become cold and distant.

"I see." Said Sakura softly. "I'll call my dad and Touya."

Syaoran just watched her go to the table and grabbed the phone. She sat on a sofa and began dialing. Even though he didn't show it. He felt happiness inside his heart. He was now having another child with the woman he loves. He just only wished that it would be on different circumstances. Syaoran heard some yelling from the phone. He assumed that it was Touya who had yelled. Sakura was probably telling him that Sakura and him are getting married.

******

Touya felt as if he was going to have a heart attack. Had he heard right?

"Sakura tell me that this is just a bad joke." Said Touya hoping that she would say that.

"No it's not. Syaoran and I are getting married again." Sakura repeated what she had already told her father.

Touya knew that something wasn't right. He knew that his sister was still in love with Syaoran, then why didn't she sound so happy about getting married to him?

"Sakura I know there is something that you are not telling me." Said Touya getting his fist ready just in case Syaoran had done anything to her.

Sakura didn't know if she should tell him that she was pregnant.

"Sakura I'm waiting for an answer." Said an impatient Touya.

"Well you see, um I don't know how to say this. It's that     well    you    see…" Said had no clue of how to tell her brother this.

"Sakura just say!" Said Touya who's patients had run out.

"TouyaI'mpregnantandthatiswhySyaoranandIaregettingmarried." Said Sakura really fast.  

Even though she said everything in supersonic speed Touya understood it. Anger was boiling in his blood. "THAT CHINESE GAKI TOUCHED YOU!!!!!!!!!" Touya yelled to her.

Sakura knew this wasn't going to get good. "Um Touya calm down."

"WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GOING OVER THERE THIS INSTANT TO KILL HIM!" Touya just let go of the phone and ran out of the house. 

"Touya wait!" Said Sakura, but there was no answer.

"Sakura honey I have to go. I need to get Touya back in the house before his anything stupid. I love you and don't forget to tell me when the wedding is." Said Fugitaka in a calm voice.

"Ok dad. I love you too. Bye." Said Sakura. She just smiled. Her father hadn't changed a bit. He was still the same calm person she always knew. Deep inside she thanked him for being that way.

******

Syaoran watched her as she hung up. "What did they say?"

"Well dad said that he was happy that we're getting married, but…" Sakura just stopped as she remembering what Touya said.

"Let me guess. Your brother said that he was going to kill me." Said Syaoran.

"How did you know?" Asked Sakura as she walked towards him.

"Well when we got married last time he said that too." Said Syaoran as his voice soften. 

Sakura just smiled. "I guess you still remember how they are."

"Yeah I do. Believe me I still admire your dad. He has always been a good man." Said Syaoran as he sat on the bed next to Sakura.

"My dad always liked you ever since we met in high school. He would always tell me 'that boy is really kind and nice. I can see that he has a really bright future. He would be perfect for you.'

Syaoran just smiled. "I believe you. Especially since when we met you didn't know that I was a Li. No one did. You just thought that I was just another ordinary guy. I can still remember when you invited me over to your house to eat. It was there were I found out that you were the daughter of Fugitaka Kinomoto, the famous history teacher from the university."

Sakura giggled a bit remembering that. "Yeah. I remember the shock expression that you had when you saw him."

Syaoran turned to face her. "I thought since you didn't know that I was a Li, that you wouldn't accept me. Especially since you were the daughter of Fugitaka." 

"But remember that I didn't care. I accepted your proposal of marriage without knowing who you were." Said Sakura as she smiled remembering that.

"That is why I knew you would be perfect for me. Because I knew that you were interested in me and not in my money." Said Syaoran. He couldn't hold it any longer. Syaoran leaned closer to Sakura as she did the same thing and kiss her. He brought one of his arms around her waist to bring her closer. Sakura put her arms around his neck. Gently he pushed her back towards the bed. Sakura knew very well what was going to happen, but she didn't care. She wanted it to happen. 

******

"Eriol are you happy that we're getting married?" Asked Tomoyo as she sat on the sofa.

"Of course I am. I've been waiting for years for this moment. Why do you ask?" Asked Eriol as he too sat on the sofa next to Tomoyo.

"Well I don't know. I think I'm just a bit nervous." Tomoyo confessed.

Eriol just smiled. He put an arm around Tomoyo and brought her closer. "You don't want to cancel it, do you?"

"Of course not! I'm really happy that we're getting married. I guess I'm just nervous." Said Tomoyo as she put her head in his chest.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Said Eriol in his usual calm voice. Tomoyo just smiled.

******

Everyone was already at the dinner table, except for Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran.

"Were could Syaoran, Sakura, and Eriol be?" Asked Yelen.

"Eriol said that he was going to eat dinner with Tomoyo and Sakura and Syaoran are still in there room." Said Meilin a bit worried. Knowing Syaoran's temper she was afraid that he might of killed her.

Just then Sakura and Syaoran appeared. Both of them seem really happy.

"There you are. We've been waiting for you." Said one of the Elders.

"Sorry for our delay. There is something that you all must know." Said Syaoran as everyone stared at them.

"What is it son?" Asked Yelen. She knew something happened because they were both unusually happy. 

"The first thing is that Sakura and I are getting married." Said Syaoran.

"What a great news." Said Meilin. She was really happy that her cousin and one of her very good friends had finally gotten back together.

"There is also something else that we need to tell you." Said Sakura as she interrupted there happiness.

"What is it?" Asked one of the Elders.

"Well…" But Sakura was a bit embarrassed to say it. 

"Well?" Asked Yelen seeing that Sakura wouldn't answer.

"What Sakura is trying to say is that she is pregnant. We're going to have another child." Said Syaoran as he put an arm around her waist. Everyone seemed very happy about that. Even Shalon, even though he could only understand a little.

"We should celebrate this." Said an excited Meilin.

"How about we make a party?" Asked Yelen as she too was happy that her son had finally had his happiness back.

Everyone just started talking of what to do with real excitement.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: Do you guys like it? Don't forget to tell what you think about it.


	17. Memories

Author's Note: Same drill.

"talking"

/thinking/

Chapter 17

Memories

"Sakura I want you to stay home and rest." Said Syaoran. He didn't want to risk Sakura and his child.

"Syaoran I'm fine. I can go to work. Besides if I stay lock up here than I'll get really bored." Said Sakura.

"But what if something happens. Your pregnant right now and I don't want you to get hurt or something while your working." Said a worried Syaoran.

"Syaoran believe me, if I work nothing will happen. When I was pregnant of Shalon I worked and nothing happened. Look if I become tired I'll come home ok." She said hoping that will convince him.

"Alright, but if you start to feel tire you will come home." Said Syaoran.

"Yes I will." Said Sakura. She quickly gave him a kiss and headed downstairs.

Syaoran grabbed his car keys and also headed downstairs. He saw Sakura waiting for him in the living room.

"Ready to leave?" Asked Syaoran.

"Yes." She said. 

******

Eriol was in his office arranging a few things. His wedding was next week and he wanted to leave everything ready. He couldn't wait until Tomoyo and him were finally married.

How long had he waited for this moment? Probably since the moment he met her.

Flashback

Eriol was in the Hong Kong airport waiting for his cousin Syaoran and his fiancé to arrive. Syaoran had called him yesterday and told him that he was coming back to Hong Kong so his family would meet Sakura. He had also said that Sakura's father, brother, and her cousin would be coming.

Finally the flight from Tokyo had arrive. He knew that everyone in the Li Clan wanted to meet the "future" mistress of the clan.

The first person he saw was his cousin Syaoran.

"Syaoran so good to see you!" Said Eriol as he approached Syaoran.

"Hey Eriol! Look this is Sakura. The love of my life." Said Syaoran. "Sakura this is my cousin Eriol. His almost like my brother."

"Hi nice to meet you. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, but please call me Sakura." She gave him a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, but call me Eriol." Said Eriol as to smiled at her.

"This is my family. My father Fugitaka Kinomoto." Said Sakura as a tall man with honey brown hair and the same color for the eyes approached him. "My brother Touya," Another tall man, but he had black hair with black eyes. "And my cousin Tomoyo Daidouji." Then a girl about the same height as Sakura approached him. She had long violet hair and extremely beautiful violet eyes.  

Eriol couldn't help, but admire her beauty. She was gorgeous. Especially when she smiled at him. 

/God she's beautiful. Never have I ever met someone like her./ Eriol tried to say something, but he was speechless. 

Syaoran notice this and whispered to him, "Cat got your tongue."   

Eriol blushed a bit. "Oh     well the   limo is waiting    so ah we   better   get   going." Eriol managed to say.

End of Flashback

Eriol couldn't believe the affect that Tomoyo could have in him. He just smiled.

******

Sakura arrived at room were all the other models were. Lucy saw her and just glared at her, but Sakura didn't pay attention to her.

Meilin saw her and quickly asked, "Sakura what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to work." Said Sakura.

"But I thought you were going to stay at home." Said Meilin. All the order models just kept practicng some steps.

"Look Meilin I'm perfectly fine. I don't need to stay at home." Said Sakura and then gave her a sweet smile.

"Alright, but if you start to feel bad just tell me and I'll get you home." Said Meilin. She was worried that something might happen to Sakura.

"Why would she start to feel bad?" Asked Lucy who had been listening to everything.

"It's none of your business." Said Sakura with a cold tone.

"So what happened? Syaoran got tired of you?" Said Lucy with pure venom in ther voice.

"Syaoran and I are perfectly fine." Said Sakura shooting her glare.

"Sure. I bet he realize what kind of whore you were." Said Lucy getting all the attention of the other models.

"Lucy you better shut up." Said Meilin who was getting annoyed by what Lucy was saying.

"Why? Because what I'm saying is true?" Said Lucy trying to get on her nerves.

"Oh Lucy why don't you get a life and leave Syaoran and me alone." Said Sakura who was tired of having the same fights with her everyday.

"Not until I make you pay for what you did. The only reason Syaoran is with you is because you have that brat of yours." Said Lucy goes anger was reflected in every word.

"You just don't get it. Syaoran loves me. He always has and always will." Said Sakura very sure of what she said.

"That is not true! If he had love you than why was he with me?" Said Lucy thinking she had the upper hand.

"I'm sorry to say this, but he was only with you so he could make me jealous." Said Sakura showing pity towards Lucy.

Lucy's anger was growing more. "Your lying! There is no prove that he loves you!"

"I do have proof. First because he has told me, second our son Shalon is one proof of our love, and third this child that I'm expecting." Sakura put her hands on her stomach indicating the obvious. 

Lucy wouldn't believe what was happening. Sakura is pregnant. Lucy was so angry that she try to attack Sakura, but Meilin stopped her.

"You dare lay a hand on her and I'll make sure you'll regret it the rest of your life." Said Meilin threaten her.

Lucy just left the room. She was going to make everyone pay. EVERYONE!

******

Syaoran was in his office checking some papers when Lucy came in.  

"Don't you know how to knock." Syaoran said glaring at her.

"IS IT TRUE THAT THAT BITCH OF SAKURA IS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!" Lucy yelled at him.

"FIRST OF ALL! You do not speak of her that way! And yes she is pregnant with my child." Said Syaoran trying to contain his anger.

"You will all pay! Mark my words Syaoran Li! You and your family will pay for what you've done to me!" Lucy yelled at him and then left.

Syaoran sat on his chair. It was a big mistake getting involve with Lucy.

******

It was already night and Sakura waited for Syaoran so they can go home. Today had been very long for both of them. No one said anything during the trip back home. I guess they both knew what happened. 

Both of them got off the car headed towards the mansion when they heard some yelling.

"LET ME IN! MY SISTER IS IN THERE! IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"Oh no." Said Sakura as she recognized that voice.

"Is it who I think it is?" Asked Syaoran.

"Yes." Said Sakura as she turned to see the owner of the voice who was yelling. There it was. Touya struggling with some security guards who wouldn't let him in.

"It's alright. Let him in." Said Syaoran as he approached them, but he soon regret it.

As soon as the security guards released Touya, he went right at Syaoran. With out any notice he wrapped his hands around Syaoran's neck.

"You bastard. What did you do to my sister!" Yelled an angry Touya.

"Touya let go of him!" Said Sakura while trying to get his hands of Syaoran's neck. 

Soon the security guards came and grabbed Touya so he would stop choking Syaoran. 

"Syaoran are you alright?" Asked a worried Sakura.

"Yeah." He said softly as he tried to get some air.

Touya was about to try and strangle him again when he heard a familiar voice.

"Uncle Touya!" Said Shalon excited. He quickly ran to his uncle's arms.

Touya smiled at his nephew and hugged him.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Said and excited Shalon.

"I'm happy to see you too." Said Touya. 

"Is grandpa here?" Asked Shalon hoping the he too had come. 

"I'm right here Shalon." Said Fugitaka from behind them.

"Dad!" Said a happy Sakura. She quickly ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad your here."

"It's nice to see you too." Said Fugitaka still holding his daughter. He turned to see Syaoran. "I see your doing well Syaoran."

"It's nice to see you again Fugitaka." Said Syaoran. "How about we go in." 

Everyone went inside the mansion. Syaoran had his arm around Sakura's waist. Touya just glared at him. 

"Figitaka what a nice surprise." Said Yelen as she saw them. Everyone went to the living room.

******

Lucy sat in one of her sofa's in her living room. She was really frusturated. She needed to find a way to make Syaoran and Sakura pay for what they did.

"How am I going to make them pay? How?" She asked herself. "No one humiliates me and get's away with it."

Then a thought struck her. An evilysh smile appeared in her face. She pick up the phone and started dialing. She knew how to make them pay.    

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: What does Lucy have in mind? What will happen? I think this chapter is a bit boring or maybe it's because I read for about 8 times now. 

Don't forget to review,

Yingfacherryblossom


	18. Tomoyo's and Eriol's wedding

Author's Note: Same drill.  
  
"talking"  
  
/thinking/  
  
Chapter 18 Tomoyo's and Eriol's wedding  
  
A month had passed and everything seem peaceful. Sakura and Syaoran worked out there differences and are now living happily with their son and are waiting with joy for their new child. Fugitaka and Touya stayed in Hong Kong so they could be at Tomoyo's wedding. Sonomi arrived at Hong Kong two weeks ago to help Tomoyo with her wedding.  
  
As for Lucy and Leo, they started to work together. Since Lucy left the Li Company, Leo offered her to work at his company. Leo was still in love with Sakura. He became really angry when he found out the Salura was pregnant with Syaoran's child. Lucy had almost gotten a heart attack when she too found out.  
  
"Did you find him?" Asked Leo to Lucy as she entered the room.  
  
"Yes I did. His willing to do this for a good amount of money." Said Lucy as she sat next to him on the sofa.  
  
"Good." Said Leo as a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Do you know when the wedding is going to be?" Asked Lucy.  
  
"Yeah, it's going to be in three weeks." Said Leo in a bitterly tone.  
  
"Hey cheer up.With this plan I'm sure Syaorna and Sakura will break up. Believe me I know Syaoran. He may love Sakura, but his pride always comes first and with this he is defenetly going to leave her." Said Lucy as she couldnt wait to put their plan in action.  
  
"You're right and when that happens Sakura will have to come back to my arms." Said Leo in a cheerful tone.  
  
"And Syaoran to mine." Said Lucy in the same tone.  
  
Sakura lay on her bed resting. Tomorrow is going to ber a big day for Tomoyo and Eriol and she is not going to miss it. She felt really happy that her best friend could finally be with the man she loves.  
  
Syaornan walked in and saw Sakura resting on the bed. Mayn thoughts came into his mind. Without making any noise he mad his way towards the bed.  
  
Since Sakura had her eyes closed and was half asleep she didn't see or hear Syaoran. Syaoran gave her a light kiss on her cheek. Sakura was surprised and she quickly opened her eyes only to see a pair of amber eyes starring at her emerald ones.  
  
Syaoran smiled and leaned down to capture Sakura's lips in a passionate kiss. Sakura happily corresponded him. After a while they had to separate for air.  
  
"Hey." Said Syaoran as brought Sakura into his arms.  
  
"How was your day?" Asked Sakura as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Fine. I just needed to fix somethings so that Eriol can go on his honeymoon with no worries." Said Syaoran.  
  
"I'm so happy for them. Everything seems to be getting better each day." Said Sakura as she closed her eyes.  
  
"And they will keep getting better."Said Syaoran. He had no idea what was going to happen.  
  
Everyone in the Li Mansion was really busy and really excited. Finally the day of Tomoyo's and Eriol's wedding had come. Tomorrow would be the grand day of their wedding.  
  
Even though Tomoyo had a lot of things to do for the wedding she insisted on making her brides maid's dresses and her wedding dress. Sakura helped as much as she could, but Tomoyo didn't want her working to much on her state.  
  
Tomoyo had gone completely crazy when she found out the her best friend was pregnant and that she was getting married again.  
  
"Alright people put those flowers next to the main table. Hey! Those chairs aren't suppose to be there. You move does tables over there." Said a tire, bue demanding Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo maybe you should get change." Said Sakura as she approached her best friend.  
  
"I know, but I can't. Look these people they are doing everything wrong." Said Tomoyo who was becoming upset.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo calm down. You are just nervous. Come one lets get you change." Said Sakura as she dragged Tomoyo out of there.  
  
"Syaoran I'm really nervous. What if Tomoyo changes her mind?" Asked a worried Eriol.  
  
"How can you beleave that? You are just nervous." Said Syaoran as he watch his best friend walk around the room .  
  
"Maybe." Said Eriol. He was struggeling with his tie.  
  
"Here let me help you." Said Syaoran. He quickly did Eriol's tie. "Alright you're done."  
  
"Thanks. I'm really glad that you accepted to be my best man." Said Eriol as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"You're welcome. You were mine remember?" Said Syaoran with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. I think you were more nervous than me." Said Eriol with a laugh.  
  
"I don't remember that." Said Syaoran as he too looked in the mirror.  
  
"Yeah right. At least I didn't send like 20 bodyguards to escolt Sakura to the church in case she wanted to change her mine." Said Eriol as he began to laugh.  
  
"Hey I was 18. What did you expect." Said Syaoran as he too remembered that. "Lets stop thinking about those things. It's your wedding day. You should be happy not nervous."  
  
"Yeah you're right. Thanks Syaoran." Said Eriol as he gave him a hug.  
  
The tradiccional wedding song was heard. From the chruch's main door you could see Sakura, Rika, and Naoko standing there. Then one by one came walking down the aisle. Behind was Tomoyo in her beautiful wedding dress.  
  
Eriol stood there speachless as he saw the love of his life come closer. Even though the veil was covering her face he could see that she was smiling. Eriol also smiled. Soon Tomoyo was by his side and the mass began.  
  
Everything seem to go really fast. Because know it was the moment of the truth.  
  
"Do you Tomoyo Daidoji, take Eriol Hiiragizawa as your wedded husband. To be together in the good and bad times. In sickness and health and in the rich and poor." Said the priest. (Ok I don't know that actual words)  
  
"Yes I do." Said Tomoyo really sure of what she was doing. She turn to see Eriol and gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"Do you Eriol Hiiragizawa, take Tomoyo Daidoji as your wedded wife. To be together in the good and bad times. In sickness and health and in the rich and poor." Said the priest to Eriol.  
  
"Yes I do." Said Eriol.  
  
"If anyone has something to say speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the priest. No one said anything. With that the priest continued. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Eriol faced Tomoyo and lifter her veil so he could see her. He lowered his head and capture her lips with his. Everyone cheered and applaud. Eriol and Tomoyo seperated and smiled. They turn to see everyone and smile.  
  
"I'm so happy for them." Said Sakura as a tear fell fron her eye. Syaoran put an arm around her and said.  
  
"Don't cry." Said Syaoran as he too was very happy for them.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm just so happy." Said Sakura as she looked at her friends.  
  
Syaoran just smile. /She has a very sweet heart./  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked down the aisle with happy expressions. Finally there dream had become a reality.  
  
Sonomi was also crying. Seeing her only daughter married made her really emotional. "She's finally married." Said Sonomi as she watch her daughter.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turn and saw that it was Fugitaka. "Don't be sad. You should be happy because Tomoyo is happy and I know she will be for the rest of her life." Said Fugitaka in a tone that made Sonomi believe what he said.  
  
"You're right." Said Sonomi with a smile.  
  
Everyone was having a great time in the party. The Li Mansion was full with people. Tomoyo and Eriol were dancing. Sakura and Syaoran were also dancing. Everyone else were enjoying the food or they were dancing too. Shalon was playing with some other kids in the garden.  
  
"I'm so glad that you came back. You have no idea how much I missed you." Whispered Eriol in Tomoyo's ear.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "I'm sorry for what happened, but I'm glad that we are together now."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You're here now and that is all that matters." Said Eriol as he held her closer.  
  
They continued dancing with the flow of the music.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Author's Note: He he he wow this time I really took a long time to update. Sorry but I didn't really know what to write. I hope this chapter wasn't to boring. Well this chapter is dedicated to kikakai. I'm really sorry that your account got deleted. That was really unfair. I wish that you wouldn't give up. I know that there are a lot of people that love your stories and I know that they are probably sad because you wont update anymore. I know that is not your fault it just to bad to see a great author like yourself leave this site. I hope that you find a site that you like so you can post your stories again. I know of one its www.mediaminer.org its a good site to post fanfics. Well see ya.  
  
yingfacherryblossom 


	19. A Shadow Of The Past

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptors.

"talking"

/thinking/

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!

Chapter 19

A shadow of the past

It has been two weeks since Tomoyo's and Eriol's wedding. The two of them had gone on their honeymoon and still they hadn't come back. They didn't tell anyone where they were going. According to them they wanted to be alone with no one calling them.

In one week Sakura's and Syaoran's wedding would be held. Both of them are really happy about it. Sakura's brother and father had stayed in Hong Kong so they could be at Sakura's wedding. Sonomi had also stayed.

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. She was trying on her wedding dress who (believe or not) Tomoyo was able to make before her wedding. Meilin was with her helping her with the dress.

"Meilin I'm so happy. In one week I'm going to marry Syaoran. Finally we will be able to be real family for our son and the child that is coming." Said Sakura with tears already visible in her eyes.

Meilin only smiled. She knew how much Sakura loves her cousin and how much they both had suffered when they were separated, but now they would be together and hopefully this time it would be forever.

"I know you are. I'm really happy too. Finally you two will be together. Say Sakura where are you and Syaoran going for your honeymoon?" Asked Meilin.

Sakura smiled. "It's a surprise." Was all Sakura said.

A frown appeared in Meilin's face. "Don't you start that Sakura. I have enough with Tomoyo not telling me where she was going. Come on please tell me. I promise not to tell anyone." Said Meilin. She watched as Sakura thought about it. Unlucky for her Sakura's cell phone rang.

"Can you please hand me my cell phone Meilin." Asked Sakura while she smiled seeing Meilin's disappointed face. Meilin grabbed Sakura's cell phone and gave it to her.

"Hello, Sakura speaking." Said Sakura answering the phone.

"What a lovely voice you have my dear." Said someone from the other side of the phone.

Sakura froze. All the color from her face vanish. She was now so pale that she could be confused for a ghost. Meilin saw that and wondered what was happening.

"Who is this?" Asked Sakura begging all the gods that it was not who she thought it was.

"You know who this is my dear. I doubt that from all this years you have forgotten my voice." Said the person from the other line.

/No, it can't be./ Thought a worried Sakura. The hand that held the phone began to shake. Sakura's whole body was trembling.

"Now do you remember my dear. I've heard that you came back to Hong Kong and I would just love to see you again." Said the person.

Sakura didn't answer. She was too freaked out to say anything. Meilin was worried. She saw Sakura's face and it was full of fear.

"Sakura who is it?" Asked a worried Meilin, but Sakura didn't answer.

"How rude of you. You haven't even said hi to me yet. What's wrong. Cat got your tongue?" Said the person teasing Sakura. He knew that Sakura was probably panicking now.

Sakura couldn't take it. She let go of the cell phone. Meilin watched as she dropped it. Sakura took a step back. No this couldn't be happening to her. Not now! With tears threatening to fall she fell to the floor. She covered her face with her hands and kept saying 'no it can't be'.

Meilin picked up the phone and asked, "Who is this?"

The person hearing another voice hung up. A big smile spread across the person's face. Everything had gone according to the plan.

Sakura began to cry. She was still on the floor. Meilin kneeled down and held her. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't understand why Sakura was crying. All she knew that the person that who had ever called her was responsible for this.

----------------------------------------

Tomoyo and Eriol walked through the busy streets. Each day that they passed together was full of happiness and surprises. They were currently searching for a good restaurant to go to eat. Tomoyo had bought many things for her friends and family. She probably left every souvenir shop empty in that city, besides Eriol's credit card. Finally they found a restaurant that they both were happy with.

Once they were seated the waiter brought them their menus. Eriol searched for something simple to eat, but Tomoyo on the other hand. She felt like she could eat everything on the menu. Once they waiter arrived they ordered their foods.

"Sweetie are you sure that you are feeling alright?" Asked Eriol. He was worried. Tomoyo had been a bit sick these days. Besides that she had been eating weird food combinations like right now when she ordered.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me I'm just having there weird cravings for food that's all." Said Tomoyo like that was a normal thing to do. Eriol kept watching her with a 'I'm not to sure' look.

The waiter came and gave them there food. In a matter of minutes Tomoyo had finished her food leaving a surprised Eriol who had barely had touched his food. "After you finish eating can we go sight seeing. I want to tape a few more places that I saw yesterday. I want to tape everything in my new video camera so I can show Sakura everything." Said Tomoyo who already had dreamy eyes. Eriol only nodded.

----------------------------------------

Syaoran arrived at the Mansion. Meilin had called him telling him to come as quickly as possible. Syaoran panic and came as soon as he hung up. Meilin was outside waiting for him.

Syaoran got out of his car. He walked towards where Meilin was. "What's wrong?" Asked Syaoran since Meilin didn't say anything through the phone.

"Something happened to Sakura." Said Meilin. Pure worried could be seen in her eyes. Syaoran became even more scared. He tried to get inside the mansion, but Meilin stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me?" Asked Syaoran.

"Look Sakura doesn't know that I called you. She told me not to, but I had too." Said Meilin. She grabbed her cousin's arm and led him towards the garden. Once they got there she began to explain. "Sakura got a weird call a couple of hours ago."

"Who was it from?" Asked Syaoran.

"I don't know. When I asked the person hung up and Sakura refuse to tell me, but who ever it was it freaked her out a lot. I don't know what the person said to her, but it must be something bad to make her cry." Said Meilin.

Syaoran tried to control his anger. How dare someone call Sakura and make her cry. He thought of people of who of been. Then it hit him. "I bet it was Lucy." Said Syaoran thinking he had solved the mystery.

Meilin shook her head. "I already asked Sakura if it was her and she no. I even asked her if it was Leo, but she said no."

This made Syaoran wondered. /Who could it be? The only people that have something against us are Lucy and Leo, but Sakura says it's not them. Then who can it be?/

"Look Syaoran don't tell Sakura that I called you because she practically begged me not to." Said Meilin. She knew something was wrong, but Sakura wouldn't say what it was. "Just tell her that you got out early from work or something."

----------------------------------------

Sakura laid on her bed. She had changed into normal clothes. She was still thinking about what had happened. /How can it be? What am I going to do? Should I tell Syaoran? But then he will find out that I wasn't completely honest with him. No I can't! Syaoran would be angry at me for not telling him./

She tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it. Just when she thought that her life couldn't be any better this had to happened. Too bad Tomoyo was not with her and since they hadn't told anyone where they be she couldn't call her. If she only knew what was happening.

Sakura tried her best to fall asleep. Maybe this way she would forget about. Fate was with her at that moment. Soon she began to fall asleep.

When Syaoran got to their room Sakura was already asleep. He decided not to wake her. Syaoran smiled. She looked so peaceful there. Syaoran thought that it was better if Sakura told him what happened instead of him asking. After all no one else knew what had happened, only Meilin and himself.

----------------------------------------

Lucy was sitting on the couch. She waited patiently for an important phone call. She wanted to know how everything had gone. Finally the phone rang and she wasted no time on answering it.

"Hello." Answered Lucy hoping that it was who she wanted.

"I've started." Was all the other person said.

"How did she take it?" Asked Lucy anxious to know.

"Let's just say that the cat caught her tongue." Said the person.

Lucy smiled brightly. She so badly wanted to see Sakura's reaction when she had gotten that phone call, but unfortunately you cannot always get everything you want. "Good. Proceed with the next step."

"Ok." With that the person hung up.

Lucy wanted to jump up and down from joy. Finally she was going to get revenge on Sakura for stealing Syaoran from her. If she couldn't have him then certainly Sakura wouldn't either.

Just then Leo arrived. He walked in the living room and found a very happy Lucy. "I've see that everything in going as plan." Said Leo as he sat next to her.

"Even better. Sakura wasn't even able to say a thing." Said Lucy with pure joy. Revenge is sweet.

"I bet that shocked her. Especially since there is only one more week till her wedding." Said Leo bitterly when he mention the word wedding.

"What wedding? With this I'm so sure that there isn't going to be a wedding." Said Lucy laughing. Leo too laughed. Finally he was going to have her back.

----------------------------------------

Sakura woke up finding Syaoran sitting on the bed next to her. She just hoped that Meilin didn't tell him anything.

"Hey there love." Said Syaoran sweetly. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Sakura smiled at him. She was so happy with him. Then her smile faded. She remembered the call and it felt like a knife cutting her heart piece by piece. Syaoran notice that her smile was gone and wondered if she was going to tell him about that call.

"Honey what's wrong?" Asked Syaoran. He gently caress her cheek.

"Nothing." She lied and once again smiled at him. Only this time her smile was fake. Sakura decided not to tell Syaoran. She was not ready.

Syaoran felt disappointed. He thought that Sakura would tell him what had happened, but decided not ask her. If she was not ready then he would wait. "So how is everything for the wedding going?"

"Great." Sakura answered, but with not to much enthusiasm. Ok now Syaoran knew there was something really bad going on.

"Ok Sakura tell me what's wrong." He said. This time he wasn't going to take a no for an answer.

"I already told you nothing." Said Sakura, but she knew that Syaoran wouldn't stop.

"I know something is wrong, so tell me." Said Syaoran. He was starting to become worried. Maybe there was something wrong with their child and she did not want him to know.

Sakura didn't answer him. When Syaoran was going to ask again there was a knock on the door. The door opened revealing a servant.

"Mistress, you have a call." Said the servant. The servant walked towards Sakura and handed her the phone.

"You may leave." Said Syaoran. The servant left.

Sakura brought the phone up to her hear. "Hello." Answered Sakura.

"Hello my dear." Said the same person who had called her before.

Sakura didn't say a thing. Syaoran stared at her confused.

"I think we need to talk and if you hang up then I will be force to speak to your future husband." Said the person.

"What do you want?" Sakura finally asked. Syaoran was still staring at her.

/Could this be the same person from last time?/ He asked himself. Syaoran staid there by Sakura's side waiting for her to tell him what was happening.

"I want us to talk about our son."

-------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Yes I'm going to be evil and leave it here. Sorry for the delay, but I had a major writer's block. If any of you guys read Not Like It Seems, well I have a big writer's block on that story so I wont be updating that one any time soon. I'll try to update this more often.

For NoneOfYourBwax: Well I'm fine. So you're going to Cypress College. I went there a couple of times. It's a really nice place. Well for summer I'm just hanging around in my house being lazy (well not too much because my mother wont let me). I was going to go to California for the summer but at the end everything change and I got stuck here. Well catch ya later.

H

A

V

E

A

N

I

C

E

S

U

M

M

E

R

!  
!  
!

!


	20. Sakura's Inner Pain

Author's Note: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, I think Clamp does.

"talking"

/thinking/

**_Chapter 20_**

**_Sakura's Inner Pain_**

Sakura froze when she heard that. She didn't know why he was there calling her and now threatening her. She knew that Syaoran might be wondering what was happening but she couldn't tell him. For one thing, she knew he would go mad is he found out who she is talking to right now. Secondly, because she hadn't been completely honest with him.

Sakura knew what to do. She forced a smile and spoke in her usual cheerful voice. "Ok then." She said surprising Syaoran. He had a look of pure confusion. One moment she was all startled and now she's all normal.

"That's more like it." The man answered. He knew that Sakura would do what ever he wanted. "I think that we should meet somewhere. It's been a long time." He said emphazin the word long.

Sakura contain herself from saying something she would regret later. Sakura kept the fake smile on and said, "Sure."

The man smiled. "Meet me tomorrow at Moy's café at two o'clock." Said the man.

"Ok." Was all that Sakura said. She tried to sound as normal as she could, but she couldn't help feeling hatred towards the man she is currently speaking to. Sakura hung up and turn to see Syaoran.

Syaoran had a look of pure of confusion. He was about to ask Sakura who was the person she was talking to when all of the sudden she kiss him. Syaoran knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to avoid his question. He decided to enjoy the moment and then ask her.

* * *

Shalon ran through the large garden of the Li Mansion. A small puppy following close behind him. The small dog was given to him by his father. Shalon fell on the grass and the puppy jump on top of him. The child laugh as he play with the dog.

What he didn't know is that someone watching him. Shalon is close to the fence so it is easy for the person to watch him. The person smile. He would use this little information for later.

* * *

Lucy is sitting on a sofa in Leo's hotel room waiting for him. He had called her telling her that they needed to talk. Leo came out of his bedroom and sat on another sofa in front of Lucy.

"So why the urgency in seeing me Leo?" Asked Lucy. She was hoping that nothing bad was happening to their plan.

"What do you know about the man we hired?" Asked Leo. Lucy gave him a confuse look.

"Well besides his name that he is Japanese. Why the sudden interest?" Asked Lucy.

"Did you know that this guy already knew Sakura?" Asked Leo getting to the point.

Lucy looked at him surprise. "No I didn't, but how does he know Sakura?" She asked very interested.

"He went to High School with her. To be more precise, he was her boyfriend before she married Syaoran Li." Said Leo.

Lucy let a small gasp escape her lips. She had no idea that the man she hired to separate Sakura from Syaoran was actually her ex. He was only suppose to make Syaoran jealous and make him lose his trust on Sakura so that in the end the wedding would be canceled. Giving them more time to accomplish their goals. Leo Lucy's shocked face. From that he assumed that she had no idea what so ever about this.

"There's something that I don't understand." Said Lucy.

"What is it?" Asked Leo.

"He knew what he was going to do and to who it was. So why didn't he say anything?" She asked still confuse. Lucy had no idea what the man is planning.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know why." Said Leo. "I bet that guy is going to double cross us and do something else to Sakura."

"Do you think that guy wants her back?" Asked Lucy.

"I don't know, but you got to admit that there's a lot of mystery going on with the Li's, especially when it comes to Shalon." Said Leo.

"Like what?" Asked Lucy.

"Well for one thing, why did Sakura leave Syaoran? I mean if they where so in love, what could of possibly had happened to make her leave him? Another thing is, Shalon was born after the divorce of his parents and the question is, why did Sakura hide him from Syaoran?" Said Leo.

"Good point." Said Lucy.

"Here's the creepy part. I investigated some stuff and I found out that the same man we hired was here in Hong Kong four years ago." Said Leo.

Lucy was understanding what he was thinking. "You think that he had something to do with Sakura leaving Syaoran. Well what do we do if its true?" She asked.

"I don't know, but for the mean time I want to stay away from Sakura." Said Leo.

Lucy smirked, "Afraid that he might still her away?" She asked.

Leo wasn't able to hide his jealousy. "Sakura will only be MINE!"

* * *

_Night_

Sakura couldn't sleep. As much as she tried to get some sleep dark memories of her past came to her mind. She felt Syaoran's arm tightening around her waist and bringing her closer to him.

What was she going to do? She has a huge problem and there's no one to help her. If only Tomoyo was here, but she wasn't. Sakura wanted to tell Syaoran, but she didn't want to risk their relationship. She didn't want the child that she is expecting to have the same fate her son did.

* * *

_Next Day_

For once in her life Sakura was not late to her "meeting". She had gotten ready pretty quickly so she wouldn't be late. It was two o'clock and the man was no where to be found. Sakura was becoming more impatient by the minute.

Sakura took a sip of her tea when a Shadow covered her. She turn to see who it was. Her face became more serious and her reflected anger.

"Hello Sakura. It's a pleasure seeing you again." Said the man. The man sat across from her. The man was about Syaoran's height. He had short black hair with piercing brown eyes.

"Well I can't say the same thing Dave." Said Sakura.

"Oh! That breaks my heart." He said faking his sadness.

"I don't care if it does. All I want to know is what do you want." She said going straight to the point.

"Calm down Sakura. We have plenty of time before we get to that." Said Dave.

"Maybe you do, but I don't. If you're not going to tell me why are you here then I might as well leave." Sakura got up from her chair but stopped when he said.

"You have a lovely son." Said Dave knowing what her reacting would be. Sakura looked at him with hatred and sat down.

"What do you want?" She asked once more.

"Well first of all I want you to change that tone of yours." Said Dave. He smiled when he saw Sakura frown.

"Alright, I'll ask again. What do you want?" Asked Sakura in the nicest tone she could possibly do right now. Dave's smile grew even wider.

"I want you."

* * *

Syaoran couldn't concentrate on his work. Something on the back of his mind told him that Sakura wasn't ok. The phone call that she received freaked her out a lot, even if she denied it. He knew that something wasn't right.

The day he found out why Sakura had left him, his life was changed. But something wasn't right. That day he was to mad and shocked to ask her if she knew her attacker. Did she ever press charges against him? Was he even caught?

He had wanted to ask her that so many times, but something always happened. At first they hardly spoke to each other. Things where so confusing and the way he acted towards her didn't help. Syaoran just sigh.

He finally decided that he couldn't work. He got all his stuff together and left his office. He had no idea the surprise that would await him outside his building.

Lucy was there standing outside the Li building. Syaoran frown once he saw her. He walked towards her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Lucy smiled. "Is that anyway to greet your former lover." She was only playing, but she knew that it would annoy Syaoran.

"Well if you call seeing a person for a week a lover." Said Syaoran. He knew that Lucy was trying to annoy him, but he turn the tables on her with his comment.

Lucy frown but she knew with what she was going to tell him will shut him up. /I'm going to use the information that Leo gave me against Sakura./ Lucy's frown disappeared and a smile took it's a place. She got closer to Syaoran. "How about we go out to eat. I know we have a **lot **of catching up to do." She said.

"I have nothing to talk to you about." He said. Syaoran turned around and was about to leave when…

"It really shocked me to know that Sakura left you because of a man." Said Lucy making Syaoran stop.

Syaoran turn to face her and thought, /How does she know?/ He walked towards her once more and said, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you dear. Now how about that lunch?" She asked.

"Fine." Said Syaoran as he started walking to his car with Lucy behind him. "Get in." He said coldly. Lucy only smiled and did as he said.

* * *

"You're crazy." Said Sakura. What was this man thinking?

"No, I'm just in love. I want you Sakura and I will have you." Said Dave, his voice reflecting his desires.

"This was a mistake. I should of never came." Said Sakura as she got up. Dave grabbed her hand so that she couldn't leave. "Let go of me." Said Sakura softly. She didn't want to attract any attention.

"No." He said as he pull on her hand forcing her to sit. "I've waited too long. I have every right of wanting you and having you."

"No you don't." Said Sakura trying to release his grip from her hand. "Isn't it enough what you did?"

The man let go of her hand. His eyes reflected a bit of sadness. "I never meant to hurt you. All I wanted was you back." He said.

"You knew that I had no feelings for you and yet you insisted on something that had died." Said Sakura hoping he would understand.

"No it didn't. You were just confuse like now. You do have feelings for me Sakura, you love me." Said Dave. He wasn't going to lose her. She is everything to him.

Sakura shook her head. He wasn't understanding anything. It was hopeless. Sakura got up from her seat and said, "Dave you are not listening to me. I don't love you and I never will. I'm sorry."

Her words broke his heart. All those years of waiting only to hear this? No he didn't deserve it. He loves her. He always has! He deserves better than this. She was meant to be his and she will **be!** No matter what he will have her. Even if it means taking Syaoran Li out of the way.

Dave turn to see her, but she had left. He only smiled. "Don't worry Sakura, you'll be mine. Even if it has to be by force once more."

* * *

Author's note: he he, hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I was kind of busy but I'll try to update sooner ok. Ok so how many times have I said that before? I'll try to fulfill it this time, ok. Well don't forget to review. 


	21. Deception

Author's Note: I don't own cardcaptors.

"talking"

/thinking/

Chapter 21  
Deception

Syaoran and Lucy sat in one of the privat tables of a fancy restaurant. Syaoran didn't like the idea of being there with her, but if she truly did knew something about what happened four years before; he had better make sure to shut her up.

Lucy sat camly. She had ordered her food and waited for Syaoran to finally asked her a question. If Leo wasn't going to do anything to get Sakura now, that didn't mean that she was going to do the same about Syaoran. She wanted Syaoran back, and she **will** get him back.

"Alright Lucy, what is it that you know?" Syaoran asked.

"Well my dear, I know what you know. That Sakura left you for _him._ Although I don't understand why Shalon has your name instead of his." Lucy said.

Syaoran watch her cautiosly. She was up to something, but what? What did she truly know.

"Shalon is my son, that is why he has my name. If this is all that you are going to tell me then I better leave. I have better things to do." Syaoran got up from his chair. Maybe Lucy didn't truly know anything and she was making everything up.

"It's funny that in high school she dumped Dave for you and when you guys got married she dumped you for him." Lucy said making Syaoran stop.

What had she said? Dave? The same Dave from high school? But that was impossible. It couldn't be him. Syaoran grabbed Lucy by her arm and pull her out of her chair. His grip on her arm tighten causing Lucy to close her from the pain.

"Why did you say that?" Syaoran asked, or more likely demanded.

"Because that's what happened." Lucy said. "Let go of my arm." She said, but this time in pain.

Syaoran released her arm but his cold eyes never left her form. Lucy rubbed the part of her arm Syaoran had his grip on.

"Who told you this?" Syaoran demannded. Lucy stayed silent. "Who!"

"Dave told me. I met him a while ago. At first I didn't know that the woman he talked about was Sakura until he mention your name. Then it all made sense. Sakura probably still had feelings for the guy and left you for him. That is how he told me at least." Lucy said softly.

Syaoran didn't say anything. He needed to talk to Sakura, to make sure that everything that Lucy was a lie. It had to be a lie! Without saying anything else he left.

Once he was gone, Lucy only smiled. "Well Syaoran it seems that with a bit of information and a few lies could destroy your 'perfect' life. Too bad Sakura, but I won this round and soon the war."

* * *

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. It was a habit that she picked up a few years ago. Seeing herself in the mirror reflected her current position. Soon she would become Sakura Li once more, but with Dave back her future seemed unsure. Why was it that everytime she was about to reach happiness something would happen to destroy it. Yet it was true that her mistake would always come back to haunt her, and her biggest mistake was accepting to become Dave's girlfriend in the first place. 

She was sixteen years old at that moment. Dave was a year older than her and the most popular guy in school. Every girl in school wanted to date him and he choose her, Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura wasn't interested in him because he was popular, but becausehe was sweet and caring to her. That was what made her like him so much.

They had dated for a year now. Everything was perfect, until Syaoran Li had been transfered to their school. He was the knew sensation and even though he didn't want to, he became one of the most wanted guys in there school. He was perfect in everything although his cold attitude scared people, Sakura never felt threaten by it though.

In one of their classes, Sakura got pair up with Syaoran to do a project together, unknown to them that was what decided they're future together. It was a history project, but since it was a lot of work; the teacher gave them a month to do it.

Since her father was a college history teacher, it gave Sakura a huge advantage for there project. Syaoran at first was surprised that Sakura was the daughter of Fugitaka Kinomoto, since he was a man that he truly admired.

During that time of working together, Sakura discovered the softer side of Syaoran Li. A softer side that attracted her. She knew that it wasn't right because she had a boyfriend, but lately things with Dave hadn't been going to good. He was angry because she had to spend a lot of time with Syaoran.

Almost at the end of the month something unexpected happened. Dave was doubting their relationship, so he wanted to make things more serious. He wanted to take it up to the next level. A level Sakura wasn't ready for. When Dave asked her that, Sakura felt hurt for he knew what she thought of the subject. Only when she marry would she finally give herself to the man she loves. Dave took this as proof that she no longer loved him and with more fights their relationship ended.

Dave believed that Sakura would come back to him after he apogilized, but it didn't happen. Syaoran and Sakura had become closer friends that she had even told him what had happened. Soon their bond grew into more and once they entered in their senior year they were an official couple.That was the moment Dave had become their enemy. Even though Dave had gratuated from high school he would still come and look for Sakura, picking fights with Syaoran.

At the end Dave had 'understood' that what ever feelings Sakura had ever had for him was gone; and that her love now belong to Syaoran Li. Once they ended their senior year Sakura and Syaoran decided to get married for their love for each other was so huge that they couldn't stand being away from each other.

If only she had never accepted when Dave asked her out then maybe she could of had avoided all of this pain. Sakura knew that Dave wouldn'tleave without her, but how was she going to tell Syaoran this? When he had found out about Shalon and the rape he had turned so cold towards her, she had even thought that he hated her. Will this time he truly hate her?

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when Syaoran entered the room. He seemed angry yet now at her.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Lucy has just told me something disturbing." Syaoran said. Sakura's face inmediately turned into a frown at the mention of Lucy.

"And exactly what were you doing with Lucy? Sakura asked a bit angry.

Syaoran inmediatly noticed it and decided to explain everything to her before she got the wrong idea. "She came by the office earlier todady and said she had something important to tell me. I ignored her until she mention what happened four years ago."

Sakura's face became shocked. How could of Lucy found out? "What does she know?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran became more serious at this. "She said that she knew who you 'left' me for."

Sakura's face paled. There was no way that Lucy could of known that, unless, Dave had made contact with her.

Syaoran didn't notice this and continued on, "She clamis that you left me for Dave. Yes the same Dave that you use to date in high school."

This Sakura lost all the color of her face. No. No! How could this have happened? Sakura's body began to shake and an unwanted fear invaded her body. This time Syaoran did notice.

"Sakura, what Lucy said is a lie, right?" Syaoran asked, but his wife-to-be didn't answer. Instead Sakura sat on the bed and turned to face somewhere else. Syaoran kept starring at her. "Sakura, it is a lie, right?" He asked once more but she didn't answer.

What was she suppose to say now? She was in so much trouble, if only Tomoyo was here. She felt Syaoran's hand on her arm as he forced her to stand up.

"Sakura answer me." Syaoran asked yet she refuse to do so. So it was true? But then what truly happened before. Arrghh his head was so confused. "Sakura please tell me that you didn't leave me for Dave."

"I didn't" Sakura softly said. Syaoran sigh. So what Lucy said had been a lie. Syaoran smiled as he hugged Sakua yet she didn't hug him back. "But he did have to do with what happened four years ago."

Syaoran inmediatly released her. Sakura had her face facing the floor and since her bangs were covering her face he couldn't her face.

"What?" Syaoran asked. Had he heard right, no it couldn't be.

* * *

Dave sat on a couch in his hotel room. In his hand he had a picture of Sakura and him when they were in high school. How happy they had been togher in that time. They were so happy until Syaoran Li came to Japan. He was the one responsible for there relationship ending. It was all his fault. 

Next to Dave there was a scrap book with the name Sakura. He grabbed it and opened it. It contain pictures of Sakura, from high school and so on. There were pictures of her with the high school uniform. Another one with the cheerleading uniform. Turning the page there was a piece of newspaper with Sakura's picture on it. Dave brought that piece of paper closer to him as he read what it said.

**_The most famous wedding of the century has occured in the small town of Tomoeda, Japan. The heir of the Li Clan, Syaoran Li, has married one of Tomoeda's favorite daughters, Sakura Kinomoto. _**

Below those words a picture of Syaoran and Sakura was placed there. Syaoran had his arms around her as they both smiled. Although in Dave's newspaper Syaoran's picture was cut off.

After that many other pictures of Sakura were there. Most of them were of newspapers and magazines. Since she married one the most famous and richest man in China it was natural for her to be in the newspaper constantly, especially since she held many charity gatherings and stuff like. The people of China grew to love the new Mistress of the Li Clan.

Dave kept thinking about his meeting with Sakura. He needed a way to convince her to come back to him. But how? Using the child, no it wouldn't work. He wont be able to get near him because of the security that surrounded him. If he could only argue the fact that the child was his, but he wasn't stupid that boy looked nothing like him. Oh well it wasn't like he cared. He wanted Sakura back, Syaoran could kept the brat for all he cared.

He needed to come up with a plan, and a very good one. All he need was a bit of more time before the wedding so that things would finally become the way they should.

* * *

Syaoran stared at Sakura waiting for an answer. What she had just said had shocked him. How could have Dave have something to do with what happened four years ago? It didn't make sense.

Sakura could feel Syaoran's gaze on her, but she remained quiet. She knew that today Syaoran would find out what really happened four years ago and this truth can put their future in danger.

Syaoran hated being lied to. That was one thing he could count on Sakura, to always be truthful with him. She had lied to him on one occasion, but he understood why. But now, would he understand he had been lied to again? Or will this be the end for both of them?

Syaoran couldn't wait any longer. This silence was killing him! Sakura kept starring at the floor, her bangs covering her sadden and guilty eyes.

Syaoran grabbed her hand and pulled him towards him gently. Pulling her body next to his embracing her with his arms; he gently caressed her hair. He could sense that she was scared for some reason. He knew that this method would calm her.

"Sakura please explain me what you meant before. How could Dave have something to do with you leaving four years ago?" Syaoran asked. He felt her stiffened at the mention of Dave's name.

Slowly he began to feel his shirt get wet. It was her tears that were soaking him. The young woman softly whimpered remembering the past.

Sakura wanted to forget everything. Everything that had to do with that night and with that man! But she knew she couldn't erase the past, especially when that past has come back to haunt her.

Syaoran stopped caressing her hair and with one of his hand he lifted her face so that he could see her. Her eyes were red from her crying and her face held such sadness that made his heart twist in pain.

"Sakura please tell what's wrong. I can't stand it when you're upset. It breaks my heart seeing you like this." Syaoran softly said to her as he kissed her tears away. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because you'll hate me." She softly replied.

Syaoran stopped his feather like kisses to look at her. He knew that she wasn't joking. Her eyes, even though they showed sadness, also showed that she was serious about what she said.

"Why do you say that Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

Once more Sakura looked away, but Syaoran had his hand on her chin and forced her to look at him again. He could see that her emerald eyes still held tears waiting to be shed.

"I…I…" No she couldn't say it. She couldn't, not at the price of having Syaoran hate her!

Sakura pulled away from his grip and ran towards the bathroom. She locked herself, leaving Syaoran outside more confused then before.

Finally realizing what she had just done, he ran after her but the door was already locked.

"Sakura open this door." But he didn't receive a reply. He began to pound on the door, but Sakura refused to open it.

Inside the bathroom, Sakura sat on the floor with her back resting on the door. She hugged her knees close to her. Her soft cries were loud enough for Syaoran to hear them.

Syaoran was worried sick. Sakura was locked all by herself in that bathroom crying, plus the fact that she's pregnant and this could affect the baby.

What was he to do now? He could bring down the door, but what if Sakura was close to the door? She and the baby could get hurt. There was option number two, he could go and get the key of the bathroom door, but what if Sakura tried to do something while she's locked in there?

/No, Sakura isn't like that. Besides she would never do anything to harm our child./ Syaoran assured himself.

With one last look at that door Syaoran ran downstairs to find the key of that bathroom.

/Who's idea was it to put a freaking lock on that door/ Syaoran asked himself as he ran down the stairs.

Syaoran saw one of the maids and ran to her.

"Where is the key to the bathroom of my bedroom?" Syaoran quickly asked.

The maid was shock for the sudden appearance of Syaoran. Since she was taking to long to answer; according to Syaoran even if only a few seconds had passed. He began to glare at her.

"I-it's in the kitchen sir, with all the other keys." The maid replied.

Syaoran dashed of into the kitchen scaring the maids that were in there.

"Quickly, give me the key to the door of the bathroom in my bedroom!" Syaoran ordered. One of the maids gave it to him.

Syaoran ran back to his room praying that Sakura and his child were alright. Finally he was in front of the door and with that key he opened it.

At first he couldn't move the door since something heavy was pushing it back. Syaoran was thankful to himself that he didn't decide to bring the door down because he was sure that it was Sakura the one leaning on the door.

"Sakura, move away from the door. Please let me in." Syaoran softly said, or at least he tried to say in that tone. The truth was that he was extremely confused and his patience was at a really thin line that was ready to be broken.

Feeling the pressure against the door finally leaving, Syaoran opened the door completely and found a tear face Sakura leaning against the bath tube. He quickly made his way to her and held her in his arms.

"Sakura please tell me what's wrong. Your silence is only confusing me more." Syaoran said as he once again began to caressed her honey brown hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sakura repeated over and over.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything Sakura." Syaoran said.

Sakura remain silent as Syaoran kept caressing her hair. How wrong Syaoran was. If he only knew.

"Now my cherry blossom, tell me what's wrong." Syaoran softly said.

Sakura sighed sadly; she knew that there was no way of getting out of this. Slowly she separated from Syaoran. She looked at his eyes. Emerald met amber.

"Syaoran, I…I wasn't completely _sincere_ about what I told you." Sakura softly said. She knew she had Syaoran's attention since his eyes never left hers, yet he remained silent.

Sakura walked back to the bedroom followed by Syaoran. She sat on the bed but kept her gaze fixed on Syaoran's.

"When I told you that I had…had been _raped_" Saying that word made Syaoran's insides cringe. It only reminded him how he had failed to protect his Sakura.

"I…I…I didn't tell you who it was because I was-**am** scared of what you would have done." Sakura said. She tried to remain calm, because she knew that one of them needed to be.

Syaoran remained quiet. The fact that Sakura had just said that she knew her attacker seemed to have no affect on him, or at least that was what it seemed.

"After I had left you in the airport that day, I went to see Dave." Sakura said.

Syaoran face became pale as a ghost. His hands had tightened into fists making his knuckles completely white.

"Dave was my attacker." Sakura softly said. She turned away because she didn't want to see Syaoran's face.

Syaoran face was no longer pale. It was red, red with rage.

/How dare he! That bastard! He…he…wait, Sakura went to see him/ That last thought stopped his mind from continuing with plans to kill Dave.

"You went to see him?" Syaoran asked in a rather cold tone.

Sakura stiffened at the tone of his voice, but she had expected it. Syaoran wasn't someone who could easily control his rage. When someone got him started, there was no way stopping it until he got it out.

"He had called me a few times in those days. He said he wanted to see me. I told him that no, that I had nothing to do with him. But he threatened to come here and I didn't want you to start a fight with him. So I went to see him that night. I didn't know that he had that in mind. If I had known I would of never had gone there." Sakura desperately said.

"But you did." Syaoran's cold tone didn't change. His bangs were covering his eyes.

"Syaoran I-"

"What! Are you going to say that you are sorry? You knew that you could be in danger and yet you still went to see him and not only that but behind my back!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura remained quiet. She knew that she should be expecting this, yet it still surprised her how Syaoran was acting.

"Syaoran, all I wanted was to avoid a confrontation between you and Dave." Sakura said trying to make him understand. Why would he always shut himself when he was angry!

"Avoid a confrontation, huh? Are you sure Sakura? Or was it that you wanted to see him and this was your excuse?" Syaoran coldly said. Rage, jealousy, hatred, ruled his heart and mind at this moment.

Sakura didn't want to listen to what he was saying. She wanted her ears to become deaf so those cruel things that were coming out of his mouth wouldn't affect her. But reality was a cruel truth, and her wish wasn't going to come true anytime soon.

"What are you mute now? Are you sure that it was a rape Sakura? Perhaps you weren't ready to be his back in high school, but what about that night?" Syaoran coldly asked.

At hearing that Sakura stared at Syaoran with a stunned look. Did he actually believe that?

/How dare he…/

"He was the one that has been calling you, isn't he?" Syaoran coldly asked.

Sakura remained quiet. She still refused to look at him. What was she suppose to say now? Why was her life so damn difficult?

He took her silence as an answer. So that bastard was back. That's why she was suddenly confessing what had happened. So she had been protecting him for years!

Syaoran knew that if Sakura had told him what had happened four years ago, he without a doubt would have killed Dave. He would have made sure that his death was long and painful. He was sure of that because it would have been his own hands finishing the job.

So that explains why she protected him. Did she still had feelings for that bastard at that moment? Was that the reason why she protected him?

His blood boiled in anger at that thought. Dave had been his rival in high school for Sakura's love. He had done everything in his power so that his relationship with Sakura would fail, but Syaoran never gave up. He in the end triumphed when he married Sakura, or so he thought.

"So, are you glad that he is back? Tell me Sakura, has that night been repeated?" Syaoran rudely asked.

Sakura's eyes only widen. How could he think like that about her? No matter how angry he was, he had no right to insult her that way.

Sakura got up from the bed and stared at Syaoran. Her eyes met his. Cleaning a tear that had fallen from her eye with her hand had made her decision. She knew that after this, things wouldn't work.

"If that's what you think about me, then there's nothing that I can do about it. Once you make a decision about someone it's truly hard to change it. And I for one am not planning to try and change your mind. I'm too tired to even try." Sakura softly said.

Syaoran stared at her not understanding what she was trying to say.

"I don't want to live the rest of my life in a hell that is sure to happen. So I'll be the one to finally end this." Sakura took the engagement ring that he had given her. She pulled out her hand containing the ring motioning him to take it.

Syaoran stared at her hand before looking at her face again.

"Our wedding is canceled Syaoran. Find a woman that truly is worthy of you. Someone you can truly trust and hopefully will never have the problems that I have." Sakura kept saying as Syaoran remained quiet.

Syaoran's eyes hardened at her words. /Like hell she's leaving me/ Syaoran grabbed her shoulder's and pushed her onto the bed.

Sakura's eyes widen at his actions. She knew he was going to take this bad, but not like this.

"You are not leaving!" Syaoran yelled as he refused to let go of her.

Sakura closed her eyes, fearing what he might do. Subconsciously her hands went to her lower stomach.

Syaoran noticed this. He got off her but his gaze or glare remained on her. He didn't want to hurt his child, no matter how much anger he felt at that moment.

"You are going to stay here. Everything will continue as before. We are still getting married at the date set. **Nothing **will change. You **will **become my wife!" Syaoran coldly said. With that he walked towards the door. Before opening it though, he stopped and said, "Don't try leaving again Sakura; because this time I will find you no matter what. And believe me, your life will become a living hell if you do." With that he left the room.

Sakura only stared at him. She was in a worst situation than when she came back to Hong Kong a few months ago.

"He truly does hate me now."

**

* * *

**

**_AN: _**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I'm really thankful to all the people that kept reviewing and reminding me to update. Thanks a lot! J So what do you all think about this now? Don't forget to review.

YingFa


	22. Fixing Problems

**Author's Note:** I don't own Sakura Cardcaptors. It belongs to CLAMP, just like Tsubasa Chronicles and all the other wonderful anime that they have created.

"talking"

/thinking/

**_Chapter 22  
Fixing Problems_**

Syaoran walked down the long corrider until he came up to a door guarded by two men in black suites. With a slight movement of his head one of the men opened the door for him and allowed him to pass. Before Syaoran was Dave, sitting on a couch starring back at him.

"So this is the way you greet old friends Syaoran?" Dave asked, moking him.

Syaoran glared at him and took a step forward. "Old friend you say. I prefer old trash resourficing to contaminate the world. And since I'm an ecological man, I will help the planet by getting rid of it."

Dave's grim was inmediately gone. He tried to stand up but a man that was behind him forced him to sit down again.

"So you are going to kill me huh. I don't think Sakura will like that. Having a murderer for a husband, what a shame." Dave stated.

Syaoran didn't move, but only continue to glare and loath the man before him. "Don't ever repeat her name again. And don't worry; she won't be to upset about it. After all you have done, I believe that this will be some refreshing news. I guess I'll make this a wedding gift." Syaoran said a smirking at Dave.

"You are mad!" Dave yelled trying to throw himself at Syaoran, but the man behind him stopped him.

Syaoran laughed, a cruel laugh. "Perhaps." Was all he said. He made a signal with his hand at the man behind Dave and another one that was close by to grab Dave. They forced him to stand up.

Syaoran took another step towards Dave. "Kneel." He said. Seeing as Dave wouldn't move he made another hand signal to the men and one of them kicked his knees from behind.

Dave winced in pain as he was forced to kneel before Syaoran. He looked up to see him and the only thing he found was hatred in his eyes.

"Now you are going to tell one good reason as to why I shouldn't take your life right here at this moment. You got two minutes." Syaoran coldly stated as he looked at his watch.

Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was truly planning on killing him?

"Time is passing by and I don't hear a good reason as to why your miserable existence should continue to walk upon this world." Syaoran stated coldly.

Dave looked at him even more scared than before. "Y-you c-can't do this. It's illegal. You will be arrested for it." Dave stammered to say.

"I'm a very rich powerful man who's money helps this country. I think I'm allowed a murderer or two." Syaoran stated.

Dave's body began to shake from fear. "Y-you are not a cruel man Syaoran. You were always the silent one. Never messing with other people unless they mess with you-"

"And that is what you did Dave when you mess with my wife!" Syaoran yelled.

Dave's eyes only widened. "I-I do-on't know what you are talking about."

"Four years ago Dave. Don't you remember? Four years ago when you hurt her in the worst way possible." Syaoran stated trying to control his hatred towards him.

/She told him? No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't of risk what she has. Why did she do it?/ Dave asked himself.

"Don't waste time asking yourself why she told me." Syaoran coldly stated. He took another step towards Dave until he was only centimeters away. "Beg me for forgiveness."

Dave didn't waste anything. He was at Syaoran's feet. "Please forgive me. I'm an idiot. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Tell me why you are asking me for forginess."

Dave stared at him. He gulped and said, "for hurting Sakura."

"How did you hurt her?" Syaoran asked, but he practicly spitted out every word.

"I-I"

"**How!**"

"By rapping her." Dave said as he lowered his head. He expected Syaoran to attack him or to tell his guards to do so, but nothing happened.

"You can take him." He heard Syaoran say.

Dave looked up and saw that inside the room were know chinese policemen. Two of them picked him up. Dave's mind was full of confusion since he didn't understand what was going on.

"I expect you to give him the punishment that he deserves." Syaoran stated, his cold eyes never leaving Dave's.

"Yes Mr. Li." The policeman said, apparently he was in charge.

"I also expect that you do not bother my wife with any of this." Syaoran more ordered than requested.

"Yes Mr. Li. Do not worry, Mrs. Li won't be bothered." The policeman said.

Syaoran gave one more hatred look at Dave and then left. He was no longer needed there.

* * *

Everyone in the Li household somehow knew that something had happened between Syaoran and Sakura. Well how would you not noticed when a fuming Syaoran ran out the door cursing everyone! Also when Sakura refused to open the door and mostly when you could notice her voice breaking do to her crying. 

Oh Yelen Li knew something was wrong with them. Yet there was nothing she could do and it was killing her knowing that.

"When will those two know that they are meant for one another?" Yelen asked starring at the stars in the dark sky.

"Oh they know auntie, its just Syaoran with the problem. He can't control that anger of his. It's a wonder why Sakura married him in the first place." Meiling commented from behind Yelen.

Yelen knew that Meiling was right. Syaoran inherited his father's temper (ehem, hers too), hopefully her grandson and her other grandchild will be saved from it.

"Then again, Sakura had always been able to cool off his anger. Maybe all she needs is to get warm up and start all over again." Meiling said.

"Then she must do it quickly before my son does something that he would regret later." Yelen said turning away and walking back to the mansion.

"Have faith in him auntie. Syaoran isn't that stupid."

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the large glass window. She wasn't looking at anything in specific. She just wanted to clear her mind. 

/What will happen from now on?/ Sakura asked herself. She placed her hands on her womb. A smile graced her lips. /No matter what, you and your brother will be happy. My happiness no longer matters./

She tried to keep her smile on but only remembering her previous fight with Syaoran was enough to erase it.

"Why is it that we can never be happy? What have I done to deserve so much pain?" Sakura asked "I've tried to be a good person all my life. I have tried be a good mother to my son. I tried to be a good wife to Syaoran; so why am I being punished so badly?"

"Perhaps your kindness is your downfall." A voice whispered into her ear.

Sakura inhale deeply at recognizing it.

_Syaoran_

She hadn't heard him come in. Nor she noticed that he was behind her. His arms went around her body and held her closer to him. She didn't dare move for she did not know what to expect.

"Everything will be fine from now on." He softly whispered into her ear.

The sensation alone made her body tremble with pleasure, he of course knew.

"Let's rest for now. Today has been a long day." He took her hand and led her towards their bed. Just for tonight, they both rested together, each with a smile on their face.

* * *

**A/N**: Short chapter but its better then nothing. I hope that you all enjoy it and well hopefully I'll end this story that has lasted a really long time. Don't forget to review. 

_Yingfa _


End file.
